Married? Well at least it's just pretend
by Mikki-Jayne
Summary: Although she wasn't a bad person Keira Grey became a deatheater and she was quite comfortable with it until she was given her new mission. Now she has to risk everything, her friends and her freedom all for her school nemesis. Oh what fun!
1. Prologue

I never thought I was a bad person, didn't exactly consider myself good either, I always regarded myself as neutral. I knew there was more to life than black and white and couldn't be bothered to involve myself in the drama of those to blind to see it. Even my house at school was the most neutral, go Ravenclaw! But recently I've learned it's hard to stay neutral when there's a war going on, you have to either pick a side or get caught in the crossfire. Do you wonder what side I'm on? I sometimes wonder how I got here. You see when I was young I would try to be good for my parents, they were good people and they told me that good things happen to good people. I tried to believe them but I never really did. Then the war started, they of course decided to fight the good fight, maybe fight is a bit too aggressive to describe their involvement, it could be said that they aided the people that actually did the fighting behind the scenes, hiding them and things like that. Well it doesn't matter anyway, they were murdered by death eaters in my last year at Hogwarts. It was then I made my choice. Some would think that I would join the order to avenge the death of my parents and to honour them and make them proud. But I was angry, the order promised to protect my parents and they failed and I doubt they could have protected me. Mostly I was angry because my parents had lied to me, bad things can happen to good people. It made me sick, sick of trying to be good, I was done with it. So I became a death eater. And to be honest it isn't a bad life. Kind of fun at times. I guess because I never lost my ties to my old friends, people who consider themselves to be good and because I never really did anything to make the world believe I was a bad person I was always given undercover missions to retrieve information. So its not like I killed anybody, although I'm sure I could for the right reasons. So to conclude I'm a death eater and not a bad person just not a good one either.

* * *

"Grey?" a cold voice hissed through the dark room

"Yes, my lord?" I answered calmly while going down on one knee.

"Ah Keira, get up, I have a job for you." He said possibly sounding amused.

"Yes my lord." I said again trying to hide my curiosity and I stood up.

"I'm sure you are aware that young Mr Malfoy has recently on my command gone to the order and 'repented' and has been pardoned and is now a 'free man'."

"I am aware of that my lord" I confirmed my curiosity growing.

"And I'm sure a smart girl like yourself knows that after his attempt at murdering Dumbledore he won't be accepted back into society" I nodded not wanting to interrupt him. "Good. You may have also noticed many young people around your age are rushing off and getting married."

"I have my lord ... but what has that got to d-"

"I'm getting to that!" he interrupted harshly "I think it would be best if you and Mr Malfoy became a married couple, just pretend after all, you're quite a talented actress. That way you could help him become accepted by the right people and if your taken in my the group you may be able to retrieve valuable information and if you really got close to these people no one would suspect you two if one of them was randomly murdered." I'm pretty sure the shock was clearly written across my face, I mean it's easy to see that someone's stunned when they start imitating a goldfish. Voldermort chuckled, something I never thought was possible and something I never wanted to hear again. "Any objections?"

"No my lord" I said when my brain finally started functioning words. Really I wanted to scream yes, of course I objected, it was Draco bloody Malfoy, I didn't want to have to marry that bastard even if it was just pretend.

"Good, there will be a ceremony tonight, for picture purposes and such, a house has already been purchased and an account has been set up to make sure your well off until Mr Malfoy gets a job. You'll be picked up at 7 tonight and will be informed on more of the details then. You may leave" I nodded my head not trusting myself to say anything, bowed and walked away. I tried to let everything sink in; from tonight I was going to be known as Mrs Malfoy. 'I think I need a drink!'


	2. Chapter 1

Well this is quite an uncomfortable situation. I'm driving a car, my "husband" is in the passenger seat and we have hardly managed to say a sentence to each other since the ceremony without one of us firing off an insult. He was just as thrilled as me about this mission. At least I was entertained for now. I doubt Draco had ever seen a car before so his expression when he was told this is how we were getting to our new home really was priceless. I made a point of driving like a maniac just to piss him off.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered as I swerved round a corner. I couldn't help but laugh. "Stop laughing Grey!" he growled "Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"Well it is supposed to be 'Til Death Do Us Part' maybe speeding up the process isn't a bad idea, but I'm not trying to kill you, not now anyways. And you should really start calling me Keira otherwise the neighbours might get suspicious." I told him trying to keep the amusement out of my voice as he glared at me. After all he put me through at school this payback was only a fraction of what he really deserved. "Sycamore Close" I said reading the sign out loud.

"This is it." Draco announced as we pulled up to reasonably big house. "Home sweet home" he added bitterly.

"Showtime!" I muttered.

* * *

"Tell me why we are living in a neighbourhood full of muggles!" Draco whispered savagely as I put a box in the kitchen.

"Because we need people to believe you've changed and people are more likely to believe that if you can successfully live around muggles and maybe even appear to befriend a few of them" I said trying to keep my voice down "Didn't you listen to anything last night!"

"No, I was to busy trying to recover from the horror of being married to you!" he hissed

"Yeah, coz I'm loving it" I muttered sarcastically "I should fucking hex you into next week"

"Oh I'd love to see you try Keira, go on do it! He said holding his arms out so I had a clear shot of his chest.

"Don't. Push. Me." I growled walking out to the moving van to get more boxes. I got half way to the van when I noticed a woman walking up to me.

"Hi, are you moving in?" she asked with a friendly smile

"Is it that obvious?" I asked laughing and returning the smile.

"Well I'm Helen, I live next door." She said offering out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Keira" I said shaking her hand

"Who's that?" She asked curiously, checking someone out behind me with a smile. I turned to see whom she was referring to.

"Oh, that's my husband Draco" I said somehow managing to keep the smile on my face.

"Really? He looks to young to be married." She said in amazement

"We're _both_ 20" I said coolly

"Wow!" she whispered. I didn't quite know how to take that because I wasn't quite sure what she was wowing at.

"Yeah." I muttered before turning and shouting at Draco. "Hey, honey come meet our new neighbour." He cautiously walked over.

"Hi, I'm Helen. She said eagerly and thrust out her hand the second he got here. My eyes didn't buldge like they wanted to instead I worked on staying smiling as it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Draco Malfoy" he replied casually shaking her hand.

"Wow, that's an interesting name." she said smiling flirtily

"It is." He said quietly ignoring he attempt at flirting. In fact he continued to ignore her completely as he wrapped his arms round me and softly pulled my back into his chest. "Babe, when are we going to be finished?" he asked into my ear just loud enough so Helen could here him "I want to ..." he said trailing off and kissing my neck. I tried not to laugh as Helens face dropped and I also tried not to hit Draco because well that would be suspicious.

"Very soon, only a couple more boxes" I said warmly. "Well Helen nice to meet you, but we've got work to do" I told her then dragged Draco off to the van, not caring to see whether she said goodbye. We silently picked up boxes and took them to the house. I had quite a few questions bubbling through my brain and I was half expecting Draco to rant about how that was the worst experience of his life. But he didn't, so I took it upon myself to break the silence. "Why did you do that? I asked curiously

"What?" he said sounding clueless.

"Kiss me."

"Oh, because that silly muggle whore was flirting with me, and it seemed like the politest way of telling her to fuck off. Not to mention we're supposed to be newlyweds, we're supposed to behave like that, after all we've got to make this believable." He said calmly.

"Well thank you I guess" I said quietly. He raised an eyebrow at me, not quite believing what he was hearing. "If you hadn't have done anything I might have ripped her head off. Who flirts with some ones husband right in front of them? Stupid whore!" Draco laughed, I thought he would remind me this wasn't real or tease me for getting jealous or something like that. But he didn't.

"I know, you might have been smiling but anyone could see you were far from happy. ... I like your perfume by the way" he said before going outside to fetch another box. I followed 10 seconds after feeling terribly confused, not only did I get a complement but also we had a civil conversation. I think I'm in shock.

* * *

It was about 9 pm when we finally unpacked all of our boxes. We would have been done earlier but we could only use magic once it got dark and we could close the curtains. I was surprised that Draco and me continued to be civil to each other, usually when we were bitching about something though, like the furniture for example, we didn't pick it and some of it was so god damn awful it was funny. We also had random muggle appliances that neither of us knew what to do with. I was quite knowledgeable for a pureblood about muggle life, but only about the good stuff like cars and T.V. so I had no idea what some of the big metal boxes were in my kitchen, from what I read, one of them washed dishes. We also laughed about a couple of neighbours that came to visit, once they were gone of course. There was Andy and Paige who were overly happy and smiley and fluffy and we had to use a lot of self-control not to hex them to smithereens. Then there was Alyssa and Noah who were quite the opposite and kept us entertained with their little arguments, that was until one little argument turned into a huge argument and they left to "talk" at home. And how could we forget Helen and her husband John, who are both as bad as each other. I mean John actually grabbed my arse as I went to get everyone a drink so when I came back Draco tried to suck my face off and Helen and John decided to leave. I guess it had been quite an eventful day, which would explain why I was exhausted. "You want a beer?" I asked Draco heading to the fridge.

"Sure" he called back, so I grabbed a couple of bottles and an opener and plonked myself on the sofa next to Draco. "I think we should make a toast"

"Why?" I asked trying not to yawn.

"Because we've managed to go over 24 hours as a married couple without killing each other" he said as if it was obvious. "I didn't think it was possible"

"Whatever" I muttered clinked my bottle with his and took a big swig. We sat there in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable but it's not like we we're enjoying it just neither of us had anything to say. Two bottles later and still nothing had really been said. "I'm going to bed," I said dragging myself up.

"Wait! I have a couple of questions," he told me, his expression unreadable

"So you decided to ask them know instead of when I wasn't about to collapse from exhaustion?" I asked getting frustrated

"Of course" he said smirking, I decided I was too tired to start a fight so I just glared and sat back down. "Right, as we're going to be sharing a bed I want the right side."

"What?" I yelled getting annoyed

"I want the right side of the bed," he said firmly

"Whatever you freak! That wasn't even a question." I said resisting the urge to strangle him. I pity the fool who gets between me and sleep for too long.

"I'm aware of that, I just wanted to clear that up first. Now on to the questions. You are aware that we are to treat this as a real marriage right? No seeing other people?" he said like he was talking to an idiot. I nodded as I continued to glare at him "Right now for the real question, what about sex?" I don't know how seeing as I hadn't been eating or drinking anything at the time but somehow I managed to choke.

"What about sex?" I managed to splutter out after a bit of coughing and after I got my breath back. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude, far from it actually, I just hadn't expected him to come out of that. Now that I think about it I don't know why I was surprised, but I was.

"Well _darling_, we don't know how long this marriage is going to last, but it might be a while, do you really think you'll be able to go without sex until this is over? I know I won't," he said smirking at me.

"I'm sure I'll be fine!" I hissed "and as for you if you get too desperate I'll buy you a dirty magazine so you and your hand can have a party." He just laughed at me

"I'll bet you'll crack, from what Zambini says you cant go too long without, bet you can't even last a month" he said amused at the situation.

"Your on!" I said determinedly "Was that all?" I asked like I was bored, I took no answer as yes "Good!" I said pulling myself up. "Good night." I said coldly and made my way up the stairs grumbling "I knew I should have smothered Blaise in his sleep!" I went into the bedroom grabbed a pair of short pyjamas and stormed off into the bathroom to get changed. "Stupid jerk! Thinks he knows everything! He's wrong! I'll show him!" I muttered angrily to myself. When I was done I went back into the bedroom and was pleased to see that Draco hadn't followed me up. 'Hmm ... the right side of the bed looks rather comfy' I thought chuckling before climbing in to the right side of the bed. I managed to doze off slightly grinning to myself. Only I was brought back to reality 5 minutes later.

* * *

"Keira!" Draco growled.

"What?" I asked groggily trying not to smile

"What do you think your doing?" he said like he was trying really hard to keep calm

"Sleeping" I sighed

"On my side of the bed!" he said starting to sound really mad while I tried really hard not to laugh.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed" I said playing innocent

"Bollocks!" he yelled

"Okay, okay, don' get your knickers in a twist" I said laughing while rolling over to the other side of the bed. Draco angrily climbed in, apparently he stripped off to his boxers while I was dozing. "Aww, honey lets not go to bed angry at each other" I said pouting playfully at him. He just glared at me, which made me giggle. "Night Draco" I said, snuggling into my pillow. There was silence. "Night Keira." I answered for him.


	3. Chapter 2

"Keira?" I heard someone say.

"Five more minutes" I pleaded as I snuggled into my pillow. 'That's not a pillow' I thought grinning to myself 'I wonder who ...' I opened my eyes to find my head resting on a bare chest I looked up to see who it belonged to. Draco Malfoy. My face dropped and the events of the last couple days came flooding back.

"You comfortable?" he sneered and I rolled off of him

"Fuck you!" I hissed

"Are you cracking already? Didn't even last two days." He laughed

"Piss off!" I growled. I got up and headed for the shower.

"Good morning to you too." I heard him say as I slammed the door.

* * *

I went downstairs once I'd finished straitening my hair only to find Draco poking the oven with his wand. I had to laugh, I just couldn't help myself. "Isn't this supposed to be your job?" he said glaring at me.

"Sure" I replied brightly "I'll start playing my role as happy housewife as soon as you get a job and do your part by providing for the family" His glare intensified, if that was even possible.

"I'm looking for a job today. And while I'm out I'll pick up our rings" he said with clenched teeth.

"Good" I said cheerily "Oh, be back by 5, I'm inviting some friends round for 7 and we need to go over a few things before they get here"

"Friends?" he questioned.

"Okay, my friends, the ones that are order members that we're here to fool, I thought it was best to get it out of the way as soon as possible before they heard about it from other people. Trust me I know how to handle them." I told him still upbeat.

"And who are these friends specifically?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"Oh" I paused like I was thinking "Just most of the Weasleys and an old Ravenclaw or two" I said trying to sound casual.

"What!!" he yelled. "First its muggles and now its Weasleys!!! What next Keira?? Don't tell me. Potter's moving in isn't he?"

"Don't be stupid, I can't stand Harry either" I replied calmly. "And here, I made breakfast" I said handing him a bowl of cereal I just made. He began to eat it while still glaring at me. "Look" I began apologetically "I didn't make up this plan, I'm just going along with it. So don't shout at me about it, I'm sure I'll give you plenty of other reasons to do that later, okay?" he nodded. "So home by 5?" he nodded again "Good!"

* * *

It was 3 o'clock and I was on a mission, a baking mission. I was determined that I was going to make the snacks for tonight and had decided on cakes and cookies, after all I have made them before ... just not without magical assistance. So far it was going good, I can honestly say I'm proud of myself, the cookies are in the oven and the cake dough is almost done. "Honey I'm home!" I heard Draco's voice call from what I guesses to be the living room. 'Honey?' I thought slightly confused as I mad my way to the living room still mixing the dough. I opened the door to find Draco standing with another man. 'Ah we have company' suddenly everything made sense.

"Hey darling" I said affectionately before kissing Draco softly on the lips, "Good day?"

"Yea-" Draco started only to be cut of by the man

"Keira?!" the man asked stunned. I turned to see who he really was.

"Christian, hi!" I said excitedly giving him a hug, which was awkward seeing as I was still holding the mixing bowl. "How long has it been?" I asked shocked to see him after all this time, he used to be a good friend and fellow Ravenclaw but we drifted apart once he graduated.

"About 4 years I think" he told me

"Merlin! I can't believe it, what are you doing here?"

"He's my new boss" Draco said cutting off whatever Chris was going to say and looking slightly annoyed at being ignored.

"You got a job! Babe that's great" I said beaming and hugged him. "Sooo ... what is it?" I asked curious to know who would hire him.

"I'm the assistant to the assistant head of the International Magical Trading Standards Body of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." He said with forced enthusiasm, but Chris didn't pick up on it. I just tried to smile encouragingly at him.

"You know" Chris said turning to Draco "If you had said you were married to Keira there would have been no need for that interview."

"I wanted to get-"

"You are married aren't you?" Chris asked cutting Draco off

"Yes we are" replied a slightly agitated Draco

"Shame, I might have had to steal her from you otherwise!" Chris laughed. 'Oh my. What a freaking dork!' I thought to myself and I saw Draco's fists clench.

"Yeah, shame." I said forcing a laugh, "Well it was brilliant meeting you again, and I don't mean to sound rude but Draco and I have work to do and a bit of celebrating so could we catch up another day?"

"Yeah, that wou-"

"Great, goodbye" I said watching him expectantly

"Bye" he said the apparted away.

"Well now I know why I haven't seen him in four years." I muttered as Draco collapsed on a chair

"He's my boss!!" He exclaimed, "I'm so far down the fucking system, that thing is my boss, somebody just kill me now" I sat down next to him.

"Look Draco" I said trying to sound sympathetic and understanding as I really did pity him "I know your better than that job but the truth is no one trusts you right now and they do have their reasons for it. It'll get better I promise, you just have to ... prove yourself to these people, after all that's our mission at the moment, to get you back into society even if it means starting at the bottom. You should look on the bright side"

"And that would be?" he asked tiredly.

"At least you've got someone as wonderful as me to come home to" I said playfully and stuck out my tongue. He half-heartedly glared at me and I giggled softly.

"Oh before I forget, here" He said handing me a small box, I opened it and found a thin simple silver wedding band with a pretty Celtic design lightly engraved into it. I smiled to myself and put it on and admired it in the light. I couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling, this isn't how I pictured marriage, I knew it wasn't real, maybe that was the problem, and maybe all I wanted was somebody to love who loved me back. "Thank you it's beautiful" I said softly.

"Here" he said again chucking another box at me. I stared at it suspiciously. "Most married women have engagement rings" he added sounding bored. I opened this box and found a pearl set in a silver ring with a few tiny diamonds either side. My face lit up, I loved it, I put it on immediately. I heard Draco chuckle.

"What?" I questioned.

"I thought you'd like that, I guess I made the right choice" he replied still sounding tired. I nodded enthusiastically, resisting the urge to hug him. He laughed again.

"What?" I questioned again getting paranoid.

"You've got flour in your hair and on your face, you look stupid, cute but stupid" he said laughing as I rubbed my face probably making it worse. I just gave in and laughed too.

"Whatever, I'll give you an hour or so to recover then I'll brief you on the plans for tonight" I said and got up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a yawn

"I'm baking cookies, fool," I said like he should know better end returned to the kitchen.

* * *

A couple of hours later I was putting the finishing touches to my perfectly made snacks and reviewing what Draco and I had been saying for the last hour. We had decided on the story to tell people about how we ended up getting married and stuff like that as well as helpful bits of information about one another. "Why do I need to know your favourite fruit, colour and how you like you toast?" Draco asked agitatedly

"Trust me, you will need it." I said sort of smugly, at least I had a vague idea of how tonight would turn out.

"Whatever" he sighed "Keira?"

"Yes?" I said concentrating mostly on finishing the food.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously

"I'm spiking the food with a cheering potion, that way by the end of the night no one will be too mad, but I'm only adding a drop to each piece otherwise the effects will be obvious and most people don't like their food being tampered with." I said uninterestingly.

"Wow, that's pretty sly and cunning," he said impressed. "Why weren't you in Slytherin?" I just shrugged my shoulders

"Have we got enough booze?" I asked getting nervous. If this went wrong it could expose me as a death eater which one way or another would lead to my death. Everything had to be perfect.

"Calm down, we've got everything and it's going to be fine," he said trying to convince himself as well as me. The doorbell rang.

"Let the games begin" I muttered darkly to myself before heading to the door.


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

Walking to the front door I expected to see a flash of red hair through the glass and then begin to feel a sense of dread as I opened the door to see which Weasley had rung the bell. Instead I saw a head of black hair with vibrant purple streaks. 'There's only one person this can be' I thought with a grin and opened the front door.

"Keira Oralee Grey!" I heard my guest yell as I was tackled to the ground.

"Addison Delaney Brennan" I gasped struggling for breath, partly because it had just been knocked out of me but also because I was laughing my ass off.

"I've missed you babe." She said with a sad smile and still sitting on me.

"Yeah ... but your aim's improved" I added with an impish smile. We both broke into a giggle fit and hugged each other. Addie had been my best friend throughout Hogwarts, and my only real female friend ... ever, and because of that I had a tendency to go overboard with gossip and giggling and the things you only do with your girl friends. We told each other everything ... well with the exception of me being a deatheater and some other nasty stuff that happened over the past couple of years, but at school we told each other everything. We were honest and blunt with each other and if I ever came back to our dorm late she had no problem asking what or sometimes whom had I been doing and I did the same for her. Although we sometimes had our fallouts, I loved the girl to bits. We started chatting about fond old memories, like the time we went skinny-dipping in the lake, when someone behind us cleared their throat.

"Would you mind getting of my wife?" Draco said sounding rather amused. Addies light blue eyes widened.

"No freaking way!" she squealed then grabbed my left hand and tugged it towards her so she could thoroughly examine the rings with a huge smile. Then she punched me in the arm "Why didn't you tell me?" she whined.

"Because it didn't seem the right time during the whole minute and a half you were straddling me." I told her with a laugh.

"How long have you been married? I'm sure you had time to write a stupid letter." She said sort of hurt.

"Its only been a couple of days, and I wanted to tell everyone in person" I said trying to console her "And if it makes you feel any better I've invited the Weasley's over today so you have front row seats to that fiasco" Her face lit up and she hugged me again.

"Thank you, I wouldn't miss it for the world" she said cheerily. She looked up at Draco then tilted her head to the side like she was thinking about something. "Aren't you a criminal?" she blurted out.

"Used to be." He casually replied. She gave him a look as if to say continue, but he ignored it.

"He was cleared by the ministry and the order as he confessed everything, said he was sorry, turned his back on you-know-who and because he was at a young and influential age when everything happened." I explained.

"Oh, makes sense" she replied. Then she paused "Your Mrs Malfoy!" she half yelled as the realisation hit her. "Who would have guessed 5 years ago that this would happen?" She said calming down "Are you happy?"

"Very." I answered with a warm grin.

"Then I'm happy for you" she said sincerely. We laughed and hugged again. Draco just stood their leaning against the frame watching the show. Suddenly Addie got off of me and walked over to him. "Seeing as I'm probably the first of Keira's friends to know let me be the first to say, you hurt her and I'll ram an umbrella down your throat, open it and then drag it right back out!" she said viciously. For a second I thought Draco looked genuinely scared which made me laugh.

"You won't have to worry about me and Keira, I couldn't hurt her if I tried, she's the best thing to ever happen to me" he said affectionately. 'Good answer' I thought to myself.

"Right now that that's out the way, congratulations" she said and hugged him. Draco paused for a second and looked at me. I mouthed at him to hug back and he did. Addie pulled away "Do you know me and Keira share everything?" she asked him smiling mischievously. His eyes widened.

"Not husbands we don't!" I told her sassily. She laughed at me.

"You know I wouldn't Keira, it's just fun to wind you up sometimes. By the way I approve" she said beaming at me. I laughed with her.

"Right madam, go wait in the living room," I said pointing to the door, "and we'll go fetch some food"

"Okie dokes" she said heading off and I turned to the kitchen

"Your friend is a nutcase!" Draco whispered harshly behind me.

"I know." I replied fondly "Isn't she great?!"

* * *

A couple of minutes later I went back to the living room carrying a tray of cookies. The second I got through the door I noticed a hell of a lot of red heads sitting about the room who greeted me affectionately. My eyes widened in shock. "I didn't know you guys were here!" I exclaimed

"Well they got here when you were in the other room so I let them in" said Addie sounding quite pleased with herself" I shot her a glare and a forced smile that no one else noticed

"Thanks for that" I replied warmly

"Your welcome" she said with a wink.

I put down the tray and looked around the room in confusion "Well what are you bloody well waiting for, I demand hugs people" I said holding out my arms. They all got up as if it was a huge effort and hugged me one by one while saying things like "Good to see you" and "Missed you Keira". I even got a friendly hug off Fleur and Raia (George's wife) whereas Hermione who had recently married Ron stubbornly stayed sitting as well as a girl I didn't recognise but assumed to be Fred's girlfriend. The most uncomfortable hugs however were from Ginny and Percy as we don't really get on and from Charlie but that might have something to do with breaking up from a serious relationship with him a little while back. "Right I have an announcement," I declared loudly as everyone sat back down. I wanted to get this out before Draco came into the room. "I-"

"Your gay!" Fred interrupted me and everyone laughed.

"No, far from it" I said with a smile "I-"

This time I was interrupted by people shouting "Malfoy" and pulling out their wand as he walked through the door carrying cupcakes.

"Don't shoot!" I yelled and stood protectively in front of him knowing they wouldn't hurt me. Draco seemed surprisingly calm, I was just happy he wasn't smirking at them.

"Keira!" Ron growled, "What is HE doing here?" I shifted nervously.

"Um yeah" I smiled timidly "That was my announcement. Draco and I are married" then it all exploded, there were shouts from every direction ranging from "What?" "When?" "Why?" and I'm pretty sure I heard Addie shout, "Damn I wish I had popcorn!" The only quiet ones were Charlie and Fred's girlfriend.

"Quiet" I yelled "Yes you heard me right, me and Draco are married. When? Two days ago. Why? Because I love him. And sorry Addie no popcorn, have a freaking cookie!" I snapped and threw a cookie at her.

"Keira, its Draco bloody Malfoy!" George hissed.

"Yeah and what wrong with that?" I asked. I was relieved that Draco was keeping his mouth shut. Nearly everyone was staring at me like I was insane.

"I can't believe this" Ron yelled and stormed out of the room. I followed him.

"Ron don't be like this!" I called out after him

"Keira, are you forgetting everything he did!" he yelled

"No, but he's changed and I'm willing to put it behind me and so should you" I yelled back.

"He tortured us back in school, tried to make our lives a living hell"

"Don't be so petty!" I hissed, "It's not like we didn't have revenge. And to be honest a lot of the things Draco and I did to each other was to compensate for the other things we did to each other" Ron looked horrified as I continued to tell him the story Draco and I had made up earlier. "Oh come on, it's not like this happened out of the blue, we've had feelings for each other for a long time, we just kept it a secret because we didn't think it would last and there was no point going through all this if it could be avoided."

"He's a lying cheating bastard. How could you-"

"I don't say what I think of you wife so I'd appreciate if you don't say that about my husband!" I shouted.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" yelled.

"What's right with her?" I asked quite bitchily.

"That's not the point. He tried to kill Dumbledore, Keira he tried to murder someone!" he said like he was pleading with me to see sense.

"But he didn't! He couldn't do it! Even bloody Potter said that!"

"He became a deatheater! He let the rest of them into the castle! Maybe you don't understand what it was like because you weren't there fighting, but it was scary, they almost killed us!"

"Yeah because I have no idea what it's like, people being murdered by deatheaters! I'm completely clueless! My parents just dropped dead one day for no reason whatsoever!" I growled bitterly

"That's what I don't get Keira. He was in league with the people who slaughtered your parents, how could you forgive that?" He asked confused. And I laughed.

"You make it sound like he was the mastermind behind it all."

"Keira-"

"No" I interrupted angrily. "He didn't even want to be a part of it. They threatened to kill his parents, maybe YOU don't understand how that feels because it's never happened to you, but imagine it. Imagine if they threatened everyone you ever cared about, your parents, your brothers, Ginny, Hermione, Everyone! Now tell me you wouldn't do it. Tell me you wouldn't do whatever it takes to save them." He didn't say anything so I carried on yelling. "See you can't, you know you would, I know I would have and I still would if it could bring them back and hell, I'd do it you guys because your like family to me and I'd do it for Draco because he's my husband and I love him." By the time I'd finished there were tears in my eyes.

"Keira, I cant do this, you and Draco, its not right, I won't stand for it!" Ron said firmly

"What?"

"I can't stay in the same room as him." He said resolutely

"Then get out of my house," I said quietly

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Get out!" I roared "And don't come back until you can accept this." There was a faint pop as he dissaperrated. I wiped away any tears that may have fell and took a breath to compose myself. I walked into the living room with a smile on my face as if the argument with Ron didn't happen although I was sure everyone had heard it. Everyone seemed to be pretty much where I left them except Draco was now sitting in a chair, his expression was blank and Hermione was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at me

"What have you done?" she hissed.

"Get out Hermione." I growled "The only reason you're here is because you're married to Ron otherwise I wouldn't let you through the front door. And I sure as hell don't want you here if your just going to rant at me!"

"What?" she asked in the same tone Ron had

"Get. Out. Before I throw you out!" I said glaring at her "In fact if anyone else has a problem with this they can leave as well." Hermione made a disgruntled humph sound the dissaperated whereas everyone else stayed where they were. I smiled and stuffed a cookie in my mouth and Addie started asking the twins about business, everyone seemed relieved to have something to talk about. I felt a tug backwards and found myself sitting in Darco's lap, his arms snaked around my waist bringing me closer to him. "That was some performance and I really am impressed, you deserve an award." He whispered loud enough to hear. I couldn't help but smile proudly. "I guess this is the part where we have to be all lovey dovey" he whispered sourly.

"We're gonna need a lot more cookies" I sighed.


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

An hour or so later that night I was still in Draco's lap, giggling whenever he kissed me. I think it may have had something to do with the amount of alcohol I drank as well as the special cookies I'd been eating all day. Although I must admit Draco is a very good kisser. "So then I said "Yeah, and your face"" Addie said which caused us all to burst into hysterical laughter. Why? I haven't got a clue really. The conversation has mainly been people telling funny stories ... or not so funny in reality they just seemed that way at the time, however every now and then one of the girls would randomly ask something about the wedding and either me and Draco would tell them a story we concocted earlier.

"So how did he propose?" Raia asked unexpectedly.

"I'll let you answer that one babe" I said smiling happily. I let out a little yelp when Draco pinched me. Everyone looked at me with expressions that clearly read 'what the fuck!'. "My beers empty" I said pouting and summoned another one with my wand and a few people rolled their eyes at me. "So anyway, story?" I looked at Draco expectantly. He sighed in defeat

"I had just gone to the order and confessed and explained everything that had happened over the last couple of years. I expected to be locked up or maybe even killed but instead they let me go. So I decided to track down Keira seeing as while I was on the run I couldn't stop thinking about her. When I found her I felt like everything was right with the world, that nothing bad could happen. We spent a couple of days catching up with each other ... and some other things and I realised that this was how I wanted to spend the rest of my life and that I loved her and didn't want to be away from her ever again. I wanted to wake up everyday next to her, to see her smile, make her laugh and someday start a family. So I asked her out for a midnight picnic, we had finished eating and were staring at the stars and I asked her to marry me, and she obviously said yes. We got married a week later." I was amazed at how convincing he was and smiled affectionately at him and kissed him softly while the girl's awwwed.

This was interrupted by a once quiet Charlie abruptly standing up and shouting "This is Bull!"

"Charlie, calm down" Bill said firmly

"No! This isn't right. This isn't real." He cried and turned to me with a pleading look in his eyes "What we had, that was real! Keira, I love you. Can't you see we're the ones that belong together?" I looked at him with pity.

"Charlie" I said not bothering to hide the sadness in my voice and scanned the room "Can we have this conversation somewhere else?"

"No" he replied stubbornly. I sighed in defeat.

"I care for you ... a lot ... but your wrong. We don't belong together. I don't love you and I don't think I ever did" I said truthfully, the reality was that I broke up with him because I realised that I really didn't love him and it wasn't fair for either of us.

"What?" he bellowed

"I don't love you!" I repeated more strongly this time

"And you love him?" he spat in disgust. I got ready to tell him angrily that I did love Draco even though I really couldn't stand him but I was cut off before I could start my sentence.

"She wouldn't have married me if she didn't" Draco said sounding slightly pissed. 'I don't blame him' I thought 'if someone was speaking like that about me I'd be getting ready to claw out eyeballs'. Charlie looked like he was about to retort but he too was cut off. "We've tried to be nothing but hospitable and all you've done is insult me and make a play for my wife, I think its time you left." Draco added forcefully.

"Like you care Malfoy! You don't love her; she's just your ticket to an easy life. I bet you don't know a thing about her. What's her favourite colour? Favourite fruit? How does she like her toast?" Charlie ranted. Draco just smirked at him.

"Her favourite colour is green. Her favourite fruit are grapes, but only the green ones. And she likes her toast lightly done, smothered in butter with marmite on the right hand side only. I could also tell you many other things about her like that she's especially ticklish on the back of her knees or that she likes to have sex in strange places where there's a risk of getting caught." He said matter of factly. "And yes I really do love her or I wouldn't be standing here putting up with your crap."

"So you know the little things but you don't know anything important" Charlie yelled "Not any of the big secrets."

"Really?" Draco asked amused. After all he was the only one in the room to know that I'm a deatheater and I'm sure that would trump any 'dark secret' anyone in the room could come up with.

"Charlie, please stop this" I pleaded gently.

"What?" Charlie asked trying to sound innocent but failing due to his bitter tone "Don't you want him to know you were a pole dancer?"

"I knew you'd end up doing that at some point" Addie burst out laughing, whereas the others looked at me in shock apart from Bill and Percy who both had disappointed looks which made me feel ashamed because they were like older brothers to me.

"Seriously?" Draco asked in disbelief although I knew he wanted to send a smirk and a look of judgement at me.

"No, the correct term was exotic dancer." I sighed. Everyone gave me blank stares.

"It means she lap danced too" Addie filled in laughing even harder.

"After my parents died I got sick of doing everything that was 'right' and 'good' so I took up dancing as a way to vent. It wasn't because I needed the money because I'm beyond loaded so I donated all the money I made to charity" I explained. I turned to Charlie. "Well I guess that's not a secret anymore, but I assure you I have plenty more you haven't got a clue about that only my husband knows and some more that he doesn't. Anything else you have to say?" I waited but there was no answer "Then get out of my house"

"I think it's time we were all off" Bill said diplomatically. Everyone but Addie stood up and quickly gave me a reassuring hug, telling me everything would be fine. I took a look at the remaining Weasley's as they prepared to apperate and saw that Charlie had already gone. Goodbyes were muttered and then with a pop they were gone.

* * *

"Well Mrs Malfoy that was some show." Addie announced happily.

"At least someone enjoyed it" I muttered.

"Oh I did and that had nothing to do with the secret ingredient in your food" She said grinning at me. I couldn't help but break out in a smile.

"Don't forget the beer. Beer is our friend" I said dreamily

"Indeed it is, a very dear friend." She said matching my tone.

"One of the best friends one can have."

"Always there when you need a good time"

"Or comfort"

"O-"

"Merlin!" Draco said exasperated and looking at us like we we're crazy "I-I'm going to another room" he added and rushed out muttering something about marrying an alcoholic. Me and Addie had a giggle fit while he was gone.

"Something tells me it's going to be fun winding up your husband" Addie laughed.

"Yeah" I replied smiling "I wonder if he's homophobic?" I wondered out loud which mad Addie laugh some more.

"I should really think about leaving, I've got work tomorrow" she said once she'd calmed down. I nodded understandingly. "I'm confiscating the cookies and cakes." She said bluntly. My jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" I asked horrified.

"Because you've been a bad girl and shouldn't have made them even with good intentions." She scolded "That and I'm gonna need some sort of pick me up to make it through tomorrow"

"Fine" I sighed and summoned a bag to put them in and walked her to the door. She preferred to drive rather than apparate for some odd reason.

"Goodbye Keira, it's been good seeing you again" Addie said hugging me.

"Yeah, I had somehow forgotten how much fun we have" I said sadly, part of me wished she didn't have to go.

"Yeah, well I'll owl you and we'll go out and catch up properly without the drama."

"No drama?" I asked with a fake pout.

"Okay maybe a little" she laughed. "Bye Keira"

"Bye" I said with a wave as she walked to her car. Once I closed the door I leaned with my back to it and sighed. "Thank Merlin this is over!"

"Not quite"

* * *

"Draco you fool, you scared me" I hissed when I saw him leaning against the wall.

"Exotic dancer?" he asked with a smirk "Who would have guessed little Keira Grey would have become an exotic dancer?"

"You'd be surprised. And what's wrong with it, I was quite good at it actually!" I said proudly

"I'm sure you were" he said patronisingly.

"How did you know about my knees and sex in strange places? I didn't tell you that." I asked curiously.

"Zambini told me" he stated simply.

"Oh really? What else did Blaise say about me?" I asked feeling miffed. I'd prefer it if people didn't talk about me behind my back.

"You'd be surprised" he paused to chuckle at the glare I sent him "Quite a few things actually, including you're one of the best he's ever had" Draco replied scanning my face for a reaction.

"Well that's good to know" I said smiling

"I couldn't possibly support that statement because I don't know what your like but-"

"And you never will know" I said cutting him off

"Oh come on Keira, you know you'll give in eventually" he said trying to sound seductive. I shook my head stubbornly. "How about we make that bet more interesting?"

"What bet?" I asked confused

"The one from yesterday" he explained "that you'd cave within a month"

"Okay, your on" I said confidently

"Right If I win" he stopped to think "If I win you'll become my slave for a day"

"Fine, the same to you" I said and offered out my hand which he took, and we shook on it. I went to head upstairs but I was pulled back by my hand and pinned up against the wall. Before I had time to think Draco's lips were on mine. This kiss was nothing like the sweet ones we did for show, it was forceful, rough, passionate and amazing. He pulled away.

"So how about we continue this in the bedroom, love?" he whispered in my ear.

"Sorry honey, I have a headache" I spat determined not to give in or show how that had affected me. I pushed him off of me and continued to go upstairs.

"Just you wait until the dark lord hears you failed" he shouted after me angrily.

"Don't be a moron, I didn't fail" I told him hoping my tone showed I couldn't be arsed.

"Well you don't seem to pally with the Weasleys right now and I'm far from it, I wouldn't call that a success" he said venomously. I laughed.

"Your such a fucking idiot. That went exactly how I planed it would with a few slight exceptions. This was never going to be an overnight job, building relationships with them is going to take time and you better cooperate. The boys will come around, trust me, I know how they work. By Thursday they will have informed their parents and by Friday we will have an invitation to the burrow for dinner. Now I'm going to bed, one more word and you'll be sleeping on the sofa." I snapped and marched in to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 4

I love being right. Friday morning came bringing an owl with an invitation to the burrow along with it. Of course this raised a few questions from the neighbours but I told them that I kept owls as pets and offered to show them my owl Mercury who they thought was very sweet. The past couple of days had been pretty uneventful to be honest, Draco had started work so that kept him out of my way to some extent, we'd have dinner together and make polite conversation, then he'd hit on me and I'd tell him to piss off then I'd go to bed feeling smug about not giving in. Considering how things could be going it was an easy and good life. Today was Saturday and I was listening to Draco complain as we got ready to visit Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" he snarled pulling on a sweater. I just sighed. "And what are you wearing?"

"Clothes" I answered monotonously choosing to not to explain my choice of outfit. I mean I didn't thin there was anything wrong with it, it was just ¾ jeans with a plain t-shirt.

"I wish you wouldn't" he purred wrapping his arms around me "Wear clothes that is."

"Cool it" I said rolling my eyes not bothering to get out of his grasp.

"Seriously, why are you wearing that?" he asked.

"Because we're going to a casual dinner with people who are like family to me. A VERY casual dinner." I told him.

"Merlin, this is going to be awful isn't it? Like feeding time at the zoo. I bet they have no manners at all and don't know what it means to be civilised." He said snobbishly. "I won't do it. I refuse to lower myself to their Neanderthal level. No way in hell."

"Fine" I said cheerily "Then I'll tell the dark lord your refusing to cooperate." I giggled as he glared at me. 'Maybe pissing him off isn't the right thing to do right now' I thought to myself. "Tell you what" I whispered into his ear as I snuggled into his arms. "If you play nice at dinner, I'll play nice later." He looked at me like I was insane and I smiled seductively.

"Play nice how?" he asked with a smirk.

"You'll have to wait and see." I told him softly then kissed him. He paused for a second after I broke away.

"Fine" he said with a sigh "You win"

"Good. Are you ready?" I asked breaking free. He nodded. "Then lets go"

* * *

"You know I thought I got off too easy with your parents being dead but I'd swap an evening with them over dinner with them fools any day!" Draco spat once we got home. Rather than replying I just scowled at him, I was quite sensitive about my parents and had a tendency to become overemotional whenever they were thoughtlessly mentioned. I turned around and began to walk up the stairs. "Keira?" He called after me confused. I kept walking "Grey!" He said sounding like he was getting pissed; apparently he doesn't like to be ignored. "Talk to me" he demanded following me. I reached the bedroom slammed the door and locked it. I had to breathe and pull myself together, I had to stop myself from doing what I desperately wanted to do and hex Draco into the dark ages. What Draco needed to do was to go away and leave me alone and let me calm down but no, instead he was banging on the door. "Grey open the damn door!" he shouted

"Fuck off" I yelled back with a sob, surprising myself as I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face. I began to wipe them away desperately when the door came crashing down and Draco stormed in pointing his wand at me.

"What the fuck is going on?" he growled

"Don't you ever talk about my parents like that again" I said but it came out as a whisper. Draco faltered for a second and looked at me

"Keira ... are you crying?" he asked actually sounding concerned

"No!" I said like a stubborn child and wiped my eyes again

"I didn't know you were so sensitive about it" he said almost mockingly like it was stupid to be upset about ones dead parents.

"You wouldn't" I laughed. Draco looked at me like I'd lost it. "We don't really know each other, we haven't even tried. I can't believe how incredibly stupid we are. How are we supposed to get through this 'marriage' when we don't actually know the other person?"

"I guess your right" he admitted, "It would be beneficial for us to get to know each other more!"

"Right, so any questions?" I asked trying to put a cheery start on this 'getting to know each other' thing.

"Well if were going to do this, were going to do this right." Draco stated and I raised an eyebrow, as I had no idea what he meant. He grabbed my hand apparated us into the living room and summoned some bottles of beer.

"Ah, I think I like the way your mind works" I announced taking a swig of beer. "So any questions?" I repeated.

Draco looked like he was deep in thought when he suddenly asked, "Why are you a deatheater?" I smiled to myself sadly

"I guess I became a deatheater because all by life I was pushed into trying to be good, and when my parents died I wanted to rebel, I had to choose a side for the war so I chose the bad one. I don't believe in the cause one bit and I'd rather have nothing to do with this stupid fight but the reason I'm still a deatheater is because I know there's no way of turning your back on the dark lord without it resulting in death. I just want to survive." I replied honestly.

"Oh, that makes sense." He said blankly giving me no indication of what he really thought.

"Did you want to become a deatheater and do you want to remain a deatheater?" I asked trying not to ask the same question he asked me. There was silence for a while as he tried to piece his answer together.

"I don't know." He sighed which caused me to stare at him curiously. "In ways I guess I did want to become one to please my father, protect my family and for the power and prestige that I thought went with it, but I was young and I was scared and I didn't know what I was getting into. Now I do know and I think if there was a way of getting out of this I would, but I can't so I don't dwell on it and just try to get on with my life." I nodded to show that I understood. "So where's your dark mark?" he asked quickly changing the subject to one focused on me.

"What?" I asked stunned by his choice of question.

"I assume you have the mark, but its not on your arm where it should be so where is it?" he explained

"Oh" I said stupidly as the penny dropped "It's on the middle of my back under my bra fastening, that way I can cover it up. I'm supposed to be like an undercover deatheater, it's sort of reassuring when you meet someone that you can see their arms not to mention I have a tendency to show off my body." I said as I turned around and pulled up my top and bra strap so he could see. I felt him touch it lightly for a second I could only assume he did it to see if it was genuine. Then he softly began to trace the scar I had running down my back. I shuddered and pulled away from him as I tugged my clothes back down.

"That looks nasty, how did you get that?" he asked gently which shocked me for a moment.

"I don't really want to talk about it" I snapped. Draco glared at me angrily, I guess when your trying to be open refusing information isn't a good thing to do. "Can this just be my one pass, please?" I pleaded.

"Fine" he huffed

"So how's your relationship with your parents?" I asked trying to get o with the show

"Pass" he replied childishly.

"Fine" I sighed.

"How was your relationship with your parents?" he asked.

"Complicated" I stated. He glared at me for giving such a simple answer so I elaborated. "I thought they were foolish for always trying to do the right thing in spite of themselves, but I also admired them for believing in it so strongly that they would risk themselves. But I couldn't be who they wanted me to be and I resented them for trying to make me and guilty that I couldn't be who the daughter they wanted. But the truth was I couldn't be good but I'm not bad either, I'm ..."

"Neutral?" Draco asked looking at me curiously

"Yeah" I said with a small laugh "Most people don't understand that"

"Most people don't also think of themselves as neutral" he replied

"And you do?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" he answered with a nod of his head "The only real difference between our stories is that my parents tried to force me into being bad not good."

"So don't you believe in the whole purebloods are superior thing?" I asked quite shocked at his confession.

"No, not really, in a way I do feel superior as I'm sure you do" I nodded "But I don't really have anything against halfbloods or mudbloods, although I'm not comfortable being around muggles, I can't stand them really, they're silly and ignorant, have no idea of what's really happening in the world and their idea of magic is pulling a rabbit out of a hat. Not to mention that there aren't that many respectable pureblood families around nowadays and my choices for marriage were my second cousin or Parkinson and the thought of both horrifies me" I burst out laughing, I couldn't hold it in any more, I'd been wanting to laugh since the muggle rant but Parkinson pushed me over the edge. But to my surprise Draco laughed with me rather than sending me a death glare.

"Not all muggles I've met are that bad" I managed to say when I'd calmed down "Just the ones we're forced to have as neighbours. And didn't you shag Pansy anyway?" I asked slightly confused

"Yeah" he said embarrassedly "She was my first but someone said you should sleep with people you don't like at first that way your better at it when you shag someone you like. Only Pansy wouldn't leave me alone afterwards, she kept following me around everywhere, even into the boys toilets once" I burst out laughing again. "Okay then, who was your first? I bet it was Zambini, I know you two were at it in school."

"Actually no it wasn't Blaise." I told him with a sly smile. "It was Eli Stockard"

"Wasn't he like three years above us?" he asked in surprise. I nodded in response "So at most you'd have been 15?"

"Only just" I confirmed

"I didn't even know you two were a couple." He said shaking his head in misbelieve.

"We weren't" I said and laughed as Draco's eyes bulged a little. "Okay so who the oldest person you've slept with?" I asked quickly changing the subject slightly.

"Well I think it was this witch I met when I was in France so you wouldn't know her, her name was Sophie and she was four years older than me. ... who was yours?"

"Oh you probably wouldn't know him, it was the defence against the dark arts teacher in our seventh year Professor Wilden but he was only about 15 years older than me so was relatively young compared to the rest of the teachers." I said trying not to make a big deal out of it but Draco's face was priceless.

"A teacher!!" he exclaimed "You, little miss Keira Grey fucked a teacher??" I nodded trying to hold the laughter in. "I never knew were such a whore!"

"I never knew you weren't actually a bad boy" I laughed "... hey if you weren't actually a bad ass why did you always pick fights with me?"

"Because it was fun, and sometimes a challenge. You actually came back with smart retorts, kept me on my toes and sometimes if it had been a while since our last fight I started craving for one... that sounds really odd."

"Yeah but I know what you mean" I said with a smile "Hell, I still love fighting with you occasionally as long as it doesn't get too personal. It's surprising how much we have in common" I thought out loud. Draco nodded "Do you think we've been going about this 'marriage' thing the wrong way?"

"How so?" he inquired

"Well we've both been fighting this ... constantly, now a little bit of fighting is fine by me and expected really but I don't think either of us can stand it all of the time. So how about ... why don't we try to be ... friends" I proposed cautiously

"Friends?" he asked with a smirk

"Why not?" I replied innocently

"I guess it makes sense ... so friends" he said offering me his hand witch I shook "With privileges?"

"No" I yelled trying to sound appalled but probably failed miserably because I was grinning goofily.

"Now, now, is that a crack I see? Are you cracking?" he mocked

"Shut up" I growled and threw a cushion at him when he started laughing, and then downed the last of my beer. "So any more questions?"

* * *

"Have you ever been in love?" Draco asked approximately an hour and several beers later.

"No" I replied quietly

"Really? So you were telling the truth when you said you didn't love that Weasley?"

"Yup" I replied grimly

"How long were you two together?" he enquired

"About 10 months, only broke up about a month ago" I said monotonously

"Seriously? Sucks to be him. Why did you stay with him?"

"Because I wanted to be loved and I was but it wasn't enough, I wanted to love him, I thought I could, at one point I thought I was but I realised I wasn't and I couldn't so I left" I said quietly

"Oh ... well it was for the best then." He said like he was trying to console me.

"I just worry that ... never mind. How bout you, ever been in love Mr Malfoy?" I asked him to take the focus off of me.

"I think I was once. Remember I told you about Sophie in France?" I nodded "Well I think I loved her, but she was a mudblood and it was forbidden and she was killed when they found out about us. I never got to tell her how I felt." He said sadly. I got up from the chair that I was sitting in and joined him on the couch. "What are you doing?" he asked slightly paranoid.

"Giving you a hug." I answered wrapping my arms around him

"Why?" he asked slightly puzzled.

"Because you're my friend" I answered warmly the pulled away, "Well I'm off to bed, I'll see you in the morning buddy" I announced and headed up the stairs.

"Wait!" Draco yelled like he remembered something "I played nice at dinner so now ..."

"It's my turn to play nice" I finished for him with a sly smile. He nodded in confirmation. My smile turned into a grin "I baked you a cake, it's in the kitchen, now wasn't that incredibly nice of me?" I laughed and ran up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 5

Do you ever have those moments when you dread what your about to do next, but it has to be done? Well I'm heading up to the department of magical law enforcement to see if I can talk my way back into Ron's good books. It been about a week since Draco and I agreed to be friends and I figured Ron has had plenty of time to cool off, but I could be wrong, I have been before. The other reason I'm not too happy about being here is probably because of the tattoo on my back. Walking into a room full of Aurors when you are branded with the dark mark doesn't seem like a bright idea or it could be insanely genius, I'll decide which later. I stepped out of the lift and began to walk down the corridor when a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Keira, what are you doing here?"

"Hi uncle Arthur, I'm here to see Ron" I said to Mr Weasley, I've called him uncle since I first learned to talk even though he wasn't, strange really.

"Ahh, here to make up?" he asked kindly. I nodded slowly. "I'm proud of you, I know how hard it is for you to swallow your pride, just be patient and understanding with him."

"Why do I have to be the patient one? It's his turn" I said childishly "When I made that comment about asking Hermionie to marry him, I knew that I was the wrong and I apologised to him and accepted her. Now it's the other way around except he's being worse and still I have to be the one to be apologetic."

"I know." He said smiling warmly at me "But you're the more intelligent and grown up one. And you two have been friends since you were babies, isn't that worth salvaging?"

"Yeah" I sighed with a nod "I just had to get that off my chest"

"And just so you know, I ... approve of you and Draco. I didn't think I would, but from what I saw at dinner he's really turned around and you seem genuinely happy which is something I don't think I've seen for a while even when you were with our Charlie." I smiled, hopefully it came across as a delighted smile when really I wanted to burst out laughing at the thought of Draco making me truly happy.

"Thank you" I said pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay, just don't tell Molly" he mumbled as he pulled away "I think she had her heart set on a winter wedding and you actually becoming part of the family." I nodded sort of regretfully. "How about I go fetch Ron for you, I was just on my way to the department of magical transportation and had to pass through the auror HQ and there's some pretty gruesome pictures in there. It would be best if I go get him." I nodded and he left and returned with his slightly annoyed looking son.

"Hi Ron" I said cautiously

"Keira" he mumbled showing he acknowledged me.

"Good luck!" Arthur said merrily as he got into the lift.

"Do you want to go get some dinner if you haven't had your lunch break yet?" I asked still trying to be careful. I was only answered by silence. "I'll pay" He was still silent. "Better yet we could run out on the bill that way we'll get some exercise to work off the food and a good laugh while we're at it." He smiled. "Come on, I'll be all by my little lonesome if you don't"

"Fine" he huffed "lets go"

"Yay" I cheered and I clapped. Ron rolled his eyes and chuckled at me. "What? I've got to be enthusiastic enough for both of us." We got in the lift and began to make our way out of the building. "Just so you realise in order to stop me chattering away like some chipmunk on crack your going to have to talk to me, and when we start talking we're going to be talking about our problem. So don't think that ignoring me is going to work because I can be super crazy and annoying after all I did share a dorm with Addie for seven years."

"I'm not going to ignore you" he said quietly "but I think we're not gonna have a normal conversation 'til we sort things out, and I'll probably wanna be sitting down with a good sturdy table between us, because you've always been bloody mental even before you met Addison."

"True" I said with a grin

* * *

"So I guess we should start this" I said awkwardly after we had finished ordering.

"Go ahead" he said smiling at me slightly and I scowled at him lightly for not helping.

"You know you're probably my oldest and most dearest friend right?" I asked softly, he mimicked my scowl and nodded. "We're not going to throw that away now are we?"

"Keira, that's not fair. Now whatever I say I'm going to sound like the bad guy." He complained.

"Aren't you?" I asked seriously. "I admit that I'm not completely blameless in this, I mean I did get married to one of your childhood enemies in secret then just sprang it on you, your reaction was justified. But now your still refusing to let it go, refusing to accept him, he's my husband now and if it comes down to it I'll stick by him, the fate of our friendship is down to you. I just thought that I meant more to you than your feud with Draco, I chose you over my grudge with Hermionie."

"You know, you'd make an amazing politician but your forgetting that Hermionie never tried to kill you." Ron spat

"No, your right, she never tried to kill me, she came astonishingly close to it that time she hexed me on the stairs so Merlin only knows how unlucky I'd be if she ever actually tried to kill me. But Draco's never tried to kill you either, he's not a bad person and he never was, just misguided, please at the very least give him a chance" I pleaded "Isn't that what you high and mighty types are supposed to do?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again Keira" he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know" I said taking his hand "But it was my decision and I'll accept the consequences. Now it's time for your decision, can you accept Draco as my husband?"

"I can try" Ron sighed. "But only because it's you Keira". I was in the middle of hugging him when someone cleared their throat.

"Your order" the waiter droned as he put the plates on the table. I got back into my seat and began to tuck in when I remembered something.

"Ron? There's something else I need to tell you." I said uncomfortably. He eyed me cautiously

"Go ahead" he asked sounding worried.

"Well you see Charlie blurted out a secret of mine after you left my house and well seeing as everyone knows now I think its only fair that I tell you too." I nervously said

"What is it?" he asked as if he was restraining himself

"I used to be an exotic dancer"

What happened next can only really be described as a scene.

* * *

After my unconventional lunch I decided to head back to the ministry this time to see my 'husband'. I bought him a baguette from the café where Ron and I had eaten. A voice announced the lift had reached level 5 and listed all the departments on the floor. I thanked Merlin I didn't work here because the elevator alone would drive me nuts. I began walking down the corridor when I spotted a woman. "Excuse me" I called politely to get her attention "Do you know where I can find Mr Malfoy?"

"Who's asking?" she asked looking at me suspiciously.

"His wife." I said calmly and then followed the direction she pointed me in. Surely enough, after a little more walking I managed to find him. He looked a little shocked to see me. "Hi honey" I said as I pulled him in for a hug and a quick kiss. It was odd how accustomed we'd become to showing affection in front of others really.

"Hey Keira, any particular reason you're here?" he asked gently

"Yeah because we can't have you distracting our staff Mrs Malfoy" laughed a voice behind me.

"Oh, hello Christian." I said once I turned to face him "I just came to bring my husband some dinner. I do believe he's entitled to a dinner break." I gestured to the paper bag I was holding.

"There was really no need to do that" Draco started to say

"Nonsense" I interrupted "Besides it's almost torture being stuck at home without you" Draco grinned at me, I'm guessing the look on Chris's face was priceless.

"Maybe we should go to my office" Draco whispered loud enough for Chris to hear then took my hand and lead me away while I waved goodbye to a far from happy Christian. Once Draco's office door was safely shut I tossed the bag to him and sat on his desk. "Why are you really here?" he asked bluntly

"I thought you might like to here about the progress I made today" I replied cheerfully

"Progress?" he inquired

"Well I've managed to patch things up with Ron for now, which means we'll probably start getting invited out maybe and Arthur said he approved of us." I said happily.

"That really is progress" He said like he was impressed. "Maybe we should celebrate."

"Celebrate how?" I asked. Draco whispered something in my ear that I shouldn't repeat and should have flat out said no to, but strangely enough I was tempted. "Just eat your damn dinner and we'll discuss it in a couple of weeks maybe." I said trying to sound pissed off.

"Looking forward to it" he laughed and I began to head for the door. "Wait" he called and then rushed over and undid the top buttons on my top and ruffled my hair a little. I tried to give him a look that said 'what the fuck!?' "I really like pissing off Chris" he said like it was obvious. I just laughed and left.


	8. Chapter 6

"I heard a rumour" I announced as I plonked myself on the sofa next to Draco.

"Thrill me" he replied bored.

"Maybe later" I laughed with a cheeky wink. Draco raised his eyebrows at me in a 'are you serious' sort of way that made me giggle. "Okay so I probably won't but I just couldn't stop myself from saying it."

"So what's this rumour?" Draco asked not really caring, he just wanted me to get it out so I'd shut up.

"Oh, just that that square thing over there called a television is a lot more interesting to watch when it's turned on." I said enthusiastically. Naturally I got a glare in response. "Hey don't look at me like that, it was just a rumour."

"No you just decided you were going to be a smart arse" he grumbled.

"Well it's only natural" I said laughing. Seconds later I was hit by a cushion to the head. "Draco Malfoy I know you didn't just hit me with that!" I said like I was telling off a small child. He replied by doing it again causing me to fall off the couch. Instead of immediately getting up and kicking his arse I just sat there and laughed at myself, for a second Draco looked like he was going to laugh too but instead he crossed his arms and started overdramatically sulking. "Faker!" I muttered and stuck my tongue out

"Turn the T.V on wench!" He demanded childishly

"Do it yourself" I replied picking myself off the floor.

"I can't" he mumbled. I stared at him in disbelief and broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Shut up, I've only ever watched it when you've been watching something so I've never done it before" I tried to calm down but giggles kept threatening to burst out.

"You're right." I said trying to contain myself "I shouldn't have laughed, it was mean and I'm sorry"

"Good, now why are you so happy anyway?" he asked suspiciously

"Addie was round earlier" I said grinning.

"Figures"

"So why aren't you in a good mood?" I asked trying to be sensitive.

"Your stupid friend Christian bloody Goddard is giving me a hard time. He's lucky I didn't break his fucking nose." He growled darkly. I patted him on the shoulder to show my sympathy.

"Hey, I've got an idea" I announced brightly. "Sod watching telly all night, how about we go to the cinema?"

"Cinema?" Draco asked confused.

"Yeah, it's a place muggles go pay to watch movies in the dark on a really big screen" I explained.

"Why would anyone do that?" he asked

"Beats me, but we need something to talk to our neighbours about." I sighed.

"Why do we need something to talk to the neighbours about?" he questioned in a dangerous tone.

"Because they invited us to this country club thing and we accepted" I said in a rather small voice.

"We did?" he asked continuing with the tone. I nodded. "And what will we be doing there?"

"Swimming, drinking, talking, stuff like that" I said regaining confidence "I could always tell them you have to work-"

"No I'll go" he interrupted and sighed "But I'm not happy about it."

"Thank you" I said and gave him a quick hug. "So is that a yes to the movie too?"

"Sure, lets go, how bad could it be?"

* * *

"That was bloody terrible" Draco muttered as we walked in to a pub after the movie.

"What part?" I asked shocked. We'd gone to see Blades of glory and I personally liked it.

"All of it" he said in disgust.

"You can't be serious? It was funny" I replied sitting down at an empty table

"Please tell me that was actually a joke? It was stupid and unrealistic-"

"It wasn't supposed to be realistic, it was supposed to be funny" I interrupted

"But it wasn't" he retorted, "Besides how can ice dancing or whatever that was be a sport! It's just completely gay and that was before the inappropriate positions." I laughed at his rant.

"Oh this is what this is about?" I said with a smirk "Your homophobic!"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"I could change that." I laughed

"What ar-"

"What are you drinking?" I interrupted again. He gave me a confused look. "What do you want from the bar?" I asked

"Oh, get us a bud"

"Will do" I said heading to the bar. I'd just ordered my drinks when I felt a hand grab my arse. I turned around immediately to find that twat that did it was an extremely drunk lad around 19. I glared at him and coldly stated, "I'm not interested"

"You know you want me" he slurred edging closer. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually I don't and I'm married" I said and held up my ring finger "Now piss off!"

"Come on babe" he said as he edged closer still

"I believe she told you to fuck off!" came a voice sounding like a slightly pissed off Draco

"Who are you?" the drunk spat

"Her husband" he growled "Now leave her alone"

"But I don't want to" He said smiling goofily and grabbed my arse again as I was walking away. I had to restrain myself from pulling out my wand and hexing him out of a window.

"Touch her again and I'll-"

"And you'll what?" interrupted the drunk getting in Draco's face. Stupidly the drunk decided to push Draco violently. They both laughed for a second then Draco punched the guy savagely right in the jaw and knocked him out cold. As one could probably guess we were soon asked to leave the premises and never come back.

"Umm ... Thanks for that, back there I guess" I mumbled as we were walking.

"No problem really, the guy was a twat" Draco replied shrugging it off

"But still, you didn't have to ... so thank you." I said and pulled him into a quick hug and the continued to walk.

"What?" Draco asked looking at me while I smiled stupidly

"You smell really good" I told him. He laughed.

"Come on, let's find another place to get pissed, it sounds like there's too much blood in you alcohol system."

* * *

We burst through our back door in hysterics, I couldn't remember why we were laughing. 'I am soooo wasted' I thought causing me to giggle stupidly. I jumped up on to the kitchen counter and Draco went to the fridge and tossed me a beer and got one for himself. "Give you a drinking contest," I said enthusiastically

"Your on! First one to finish wins, 1, 2, 3, go!" We both started chugging down beer as fast as we possibly could.

"Done" I yelled looking pretty pleased with myself as I slammed the empty bottle on the side beating Draco by a split second. He shot me an unimpressed look which made me laugh which in turn made him laugh which made me laugh even harder and so on. "Today's been fun" I announced once I managed to get my breath back.

"I know, your like one of the guys really, I like it" Draco joked

"But I'm not a guy" I said frowning and glaring

"Of course not honey" Draco said patronisingly as he patted me on the head. I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I'll prove it," I whispered smiling devilishly and pulled him to me by his wrist and planted my lips on his. He responded immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer while he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I don't know when my brain really stopped functioning but obviously it had or I wouldn't have been doing this or maybe I just stopped caring or was just very very pissed OR a combination of all three. Either way I wrapped my legs around his hips to close any space that was between us and continued to kiss him. His hands travelled upwards bringing my top with them. The kiss broke off as my top was yanked over my head before being swiftly thrown on the floor. I began to quickly trail kisses along his jaw up to his ear as I worked on his buttons but Draco pulled away slightly and gave me look that I interpreted to mean 'I'm in control'. I returned the look with an innocent smile. He kissed me roughly and passionately and lifted me from the cabinet and carried me over to the bare table. He laid me down on top of it and climbed on top of me never once breaking the kiss. His lips parted from mine and began to trail down my neck at a torturously slow pace as he unfastened my jeans. "Draco" I moaned softly as he kissed one of my weak spots. Suddenly a thought fluttered in my mind but was gone instantly as I felt him smirk into my neck then suck on the same spot. "Draco" I moaned again and the thought came fluttering back. '... wait... DRACO!!" I snapped back into focus, my brain once again taking control of my body. I sat bolt upright and pushed him off me aggressively and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"What the fuck Keira" he yelled as he got up.

"No! This isn't going to happen! Your such a bastard, just leave me alone!" I shouted back sounding irrational.

"What? Are you bloody mental! You started this, not me! And don't fucking start something you don't actually intend to do you psycho bitch, some people don't take no for an answer!" he growled dangerously.

"I ... J-just ... SHUT UP! And stay the fuck away from me!" I screeched and ran upstairs. I heard him yell something back but didn't understand a word of it, I didn't want to. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I grabbed a towel suddenly feeling the need to scrub off several layers of skin and headed into the bathroom to take a scaldingly hot shower. My mind kept searching for an answer to why I did it and why I was so angry with him, until I managed to come up with a simple explanation "I was drunk... I think ... I hope"


	9. Chapter 7

"Shit!" I yelled as I hit the ground. Two seconds earlier I had been sleeping on the couch and now I was awake with a sore neck and back from my uncomfortable nights sleep and stinging head from just hitting the floor. And why did this all happen? Because I just couldn't face Draco, and I doubt I'd be able to this morning, unfortunately that wasn't really an option. I growled to myself as I picked myself off the floor and stomped towards the shower. Today was not going to be a good day.

Twenty minutes later I was towelling off feeling unrefreshed and aching all over and still growling groggily to myself. I noisily made my way to the kitchen only to be greeted by the slamming of cupboards and a scowl, which I ignored. I proceeded to make a bowl of frosted shreddies (and by make I mean grab bowl and insert cereal + milk, guess I should really say prepared) in silence before heading to the sofa to eat. "Don't forget we're seeing the neighbours today" I shouted once I considered there to be a safe distance between us. I heard a slam and a crash in response I thanked Merlin I had the sense not to remind him face to face.

Draco and I didn't speak a word to each other as we got ready and headed off the country club. And the second we got there we were conveniently separated, I was forced to chat with the women about stupid pointless things till my mind felt numb and Draco left with the guys to do ... guy things I guess. All I can say is I'd have died if it weren't for my good old friend alcohol. And apparently these women are just as bad as me for drinking, maybe even worse, so I didn't look like the alcoholic others believe me to be. All through the conversation I just nodded and smiled, by the end (which seemed like an eternity later) I felt like a noddy dog on Prozac. Then everyone dispersed into their own tiny groups and I took my chance to head over to the pool. I love to swim, it's relaxing and fun and good for all the aches and pains I'd accumulated from sleeping on the sofa. I was the only one to actually get in the pool though, everyone else just walked around in swim wear, not that I cared as it meant there would be more room for me. After a good half an hours swim I was once again my less pissed off usual self. I decided to get out for a second and see what everyone was getting up to, there were a group by the bar having what seemed to be a humorous conversation, another group were playing cards, a few of the girls were lounging around on sun beds and then there was Draco and Helen looking quite cosy in a corner having a hushed conversation. My first impulse was to run over and rip out her spine and beat her bloody corpse with it. That sounded like fun. But then I realised that I should expect it from Helen and it was Draco who needed a good beating as he was encouraging the stupid muggle. Following that I became confused 'Why do I fucking care what my twat of fake husband was doing?' and then got angry with myself because I did care, I didn't want to but I did which led to more confusion and anger. So I did what I usually do in these situations and headed for the bar. After a few shots of archers I headed back to the pool, and then back to the bar, and back to the pool until everything seemed right with my world once again.

Later on the whole group was together having some sort of discussion, I was slightly tipsy and busy ignoring Draco's existence so wasn't really paying attention to what anyone was saying. I think a few people realised me and Draco were not on good terms but didn't bring it up, probably just put assumed it was some silly little tiff. "So are you coming?" Paige asked me merrily.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my daze

"Oh Keira your so silly" she said with a giggle and I tried not to gag because well ... it would be rude. "We've just been talking just been talking about it for the last half an hour." I'm afraid I couldn't hide my confusion. "Aww bless ya" she said patting me on the leg "Well Lynn and Marc" she started indicating to a couple I met earlier "are getting married and their stag and hen parties are tonight and us girls decided it would be fun to have a nice elegant tea party and your invited, so are you coming?"

"Oh" I said as I realised I really did know what they were on about "Oh" I said again a little more regretfully "I sorry but I can't" everyone looked at me in shock or horror asking why. "I promised I'd see some friends tonight." I explained. I looked at Draco who was looking at me smugly as if I didn't really have plans and he knew it. Fortunately he knows nothing. He began to open his mouth to speak, most likely to question me. "But Draco isn't doing anything tonight, I'm sure he'd love to go out with the lads. Everyone turned and looked at him expectantly while I did my best to look innocent I probably didn't manage it as I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face.

"Yeah ... that would be great." He forced out staring daggers at me. As that matter was settled everyone got back to other little conversations.

20 minutes later it was time to go and I was heading to the car and not bothering to wait for my husband. I was about to open the door when I was roughly pushed up against it and turned around.

"What the fuck" I hissed at Draco who had pinned me against the car.

"Why did you do that?" he growled. I decided not to play dumb and get strait to the point.

"Because I want you to suffer" I said quietly and smiling darkly. He just glared at me. "Is that all?" I snarled

"What about last night?" he asked in a dangerous tone

"I don't kno-" I started only to be stopped.

"Cut the crap Keira and tell me the truth" he demanded harshly. I laughed.

"The truth really is that I don't know. I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I'm angry at you. And I don't know why I'm angry with myself. I just am, now drop it." I ranted and pushed him away and got into the car.

I really hadn't been lying when I said I was seeing some friends tonight. Currently I was sitting with Addie and the boys in some muggle club, actually trying to not get too drunk too soon for once. I was to be on my best behaviour tonight especially considering that Charlie was here too, but the Weasley men had to be home early so after that I was free to get wasted. I was surprised by the fact Charlie was being quite friendly towards me, I thought he'd ignore me but instead we we're laughing and joking around, I knew better than to question it. "Hey Keira, what's with the outfit?" George yelled over the music. I looked myself over, I was wearing a plain black tank top a mini skirt and over the knee boots.

"Hey, what's with your face?" I snapped back.

"Hey!" both of the twins shouted and everyone laughed.

"What's up with you then?" Ron asked wrapping an arm round my shoulders in a comforting manner. To be honest I'd been cranky all night.

"Nothing" I sighed staring at my drink longingly.

"I know" Charlie announced like he'd discovered the meaning of life "You're not getting any" of course everyone started staring at me while my eyes narrowed on Charlie.

"Far from it actually" I said when I was really thinking 'How does he bloody know?' he raised an eyebrow at me daring me to explain while my mind frantically searched for an answer. "Actually I'm getting too much."

"I don't think that's possible" he said smiling at me knowingly

"I know" I said trying to sound slightly amazed, "I didn't either, but I'm getting no sleep lately and you know how moody I get if I don't sleep." I said and I don't want to brag but I think I was pretty convincing. The subject was pretty much dropped after that and I made an effort to cheer up

"I know the truth!" Addie declared while we were in the toilet. The boys had just left and we were cleaning ourselves up a bit before we hit the dance floor. We were borderline drunk.

"And that would be?" I asked really not knowing what she was going on about.

"Charlie's was right, your sex deprived not sleep deprived" she said and laughed at me

"What makes you think that?" I asked frowning at her.

"Honey, I know you" was all she said in reply. "Just tell me what the problem is" she said soothingly.

"You'll think its stupid" I said like a whiney child

"Maybe" she laughed "But you can tell me anything."

"And you won't tell anyone?" I asked

"Not even my goldfish" she said so seriously I had to giggle a little bit.

"Right, well ... Draco and I have this bet that I can't go a month without sex." I rushed out. Addie almost wet herself in hysterical laughter.

"Why the hell did you agree to that?" She asked when she calmed down a little.

"I don't know" I groaned sitting on the toilet lid of an empty cubicle. "He just winds me up, I think I'm slightly irrational around him" I confessed. She just laughed at me some more.

"So how long has it been?" she asked

"Just over two weeks" I muttered. Addie made an ouch face.

"So what else is bugging you, it can't just be that?" she asked softly. 'She knows me too well'

"Well the short version is me and Draco got drunk, one minute were talking, then I'm kissing him, then we're about to have sex and I come to my senses and push him away and we've been arguing ever since." I rambled out. Can you guess what Addie did? She laughed. "What?" I almost yelled.

"It's just I've never seen you this worked up over a guy" she told me "It's cute. When you first told me about you guys getting married I didn't see how it was going to work but you must really love him for him to get to you like this." I wanted to tell her how stupid she was and that I couldn't possibly ever love Draco Malfoy, but I actually valued my life too much to blow the charade. 'But is it possible that I do actually have feelings for him?' I shook the thought from my head and tried to forget its existence.

"Come on its time to les it up on the dance floor" I said getting up and heading out of the toilets

"Oh goody!" Addie said clapped enthusiastically.


	10. Chapter 8

The last week has been slightly ... odd, well any time spent with Addie is going to be odd. She had recently been fired from her job so had plenty of time to hang out with me, so we decided we were going to decorate my house which meant she was around a lot. How did Draco take this? Surprisingly well actually. I guess with Addie around it meant we couldn't argue and make our problems worse, we were still slightly mad at each other though and would just ignore each other when Addie left. An added bonus for me was the less alone time with Draco the less likely I was to ... well the closer I was to winning the bet.

So today we were painting the bedroom a minty green, and bopping and singing along to Natasha Bedingfield.

"I wanna have your babies," I sang to Addie while sloshing some paint on the walls.

"That's convenient, I don't want to go through labour, but if your volunteering I won't say no" She said and I laughed.

"Hey! That's not the next line" I whined and flicked paint in her direction.

"Oi" she shrieked and flicked paint back "That's not the kind of behaviour I expect from the mother of my future babies" we laughed and began what would have been the fourth extreme paint war of our lives if we hadn't been interrupted by my _darling_ husband announcing his arrival.

"Honey, I'm home!" he yelled up the stairs and I rolled my eyes at the line.

"Hey I have an idea" I whispered and smiled mischievously. Addie raised an eyebrow urging me to continue so I dipped my hands in the paint and grabbed her arse leaving two green handprints on her backside. She grinned manically and did the same only leaving handprints on my boobs. We quickly got back to our painting and singing as we heard footsteps reach the top of the stairs. "Hey honey!" I chirped as Draco walked through he door and gave him a quick peck and got back to painting. I began singing along with the chorus again and held in my laughter at the look of shock on his face, I guess he's never heard this song. "What?" I asked innocently and grinned as his eyes locked onto the green handprints on my top. "What?" I asked again trying to ignore Addie's giggles. I watched as Draco's eyes travelled to the handprints on Addie. "Are you staring at her arse?" I asked trying to sound pissed.

"What?! No!!" he sputtered out. By now Addie was in hysterics. "Actually yeah I was" he said when he'd had time to think. "And what's with the handprints?"

"Why I have no idea what you mean?" Addie choked out. I burst out laughing as Draco just pointed to my chest. "Oh, those handprints" she said like she had just realised. "Well truthfully I can't keep my hands off your wife" she said pulling me into a hug "She's so gosh darn cute!"

"That's just wrong" he spat in disgust

"You know a lot of men would actually like this ... well I know a lot of men that would actually like this" Addie stated matter of factly

"Whatever" Draco sighed giving up "Keira, I bumped into a friend and invited him for dinner is that ok with you?"

"You have friends??" Addie asked in shock and Draco just glared at her.

"Of course it's ok, only fair really, I'm beginning to think we pick on you too much." I said as sincerely as possible.

"Seriously?" Addie said looking at me as if I'd been sick all down myself.

"Of course not, but I'm trying to be nice" I said as if I was talking to a moron ... which I sort of was, but a very loveable moron.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you two cleaned up a bit before he sees you" Draco said interrupting mine and Addie's staring contest.

"Okie dokes" I sang and ran out of the room holding Addie's hand.

"In separate rooms!" I heard Draco yell after us which caused me and Addie to burst into giggles until we bumped into something solid.

"Sorry!" I yelled as I realised we had actually bumped into a person 'Must be Draco's friend' I thought to myself. It wasn't until I'd actually gotten back to my feet and dusted myself off that I decided to check out who it was.

"Marcus Flint!" Addie hissed and I froze. I couldn't think, couldn't speak and at one point I'm pretty sure I was unable to breathe.

"Hello Keira" He said and smiled arrogantly. I felt myself begin to gag and ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach.

* * *

"Get the fuck out of this house and never come back" Addie growled at Flint 

"Now, now Addison, that's not very polite" He chuckled

"Eat shit and die!" she yelled viciously

"What's going on here?" Draco asked curiously as he walked up to them

"He needs to leave" Addie said not once breaking away from the death glare she was giving Flint.

"Look mate, your Mrs and her friend are crazy" Flint said tiredly "Can I use your toilet while you sort this out?" he asked Draco

"Yeah, sure" Draco said with a nod and pointing down the hall "It's that way". Addie went to try and stop Flint but was held back by Draco.

"What's going on?" he hissed

"How could you invite _him!_" she spat "After what he did to Keira-"

"What did he do to Keira?" Draco asked urgently

"You don't know!" she stated as her eyes widened. "Why didn't she tell you? Didn't you wonder?"

"Wonder about what?" he asked getting more than a little frustrated.

"The scar on her back" Addie said quietly

"She didn't want to talk about it" he muttered "Wait, did Marc do that?" he asked shaking Addie as it might make her answer quicker.

"It's not my place to say but yeah" she said.

"Where's Keira?" he asked sounding worried. Addie pointed in the same direction to where he had sent Marcus. "Shit!"

* * *

I had moved from the bathroom to the bedroom and sat on the floor and cried. The pain and the fear were too overwhelming. I hadn't noticed someone enter the room until they spoke. "Hello Keira" Flint said and suddenly I felt like ice was running through my veins and once again I froze. "What's the matter?" he asked mockingly as he slowly walked over to me. 

"Stay the fuck away from me" I managed to squeak out and he laughed.

"We both know I can't do that" he said with a smile as he reached me. I flinched as he went to touch me and tried to push him away but instead he pulled me up by my shoulders so my feet were barely touching the ground. I began to cry again, my head was screaming at me to do something but I couldn't. "Hush" he growled and dug his fingers into my shoulder harder, which only made me cry out more. Suddenly the door burst open and revealed Draco and Addie in the doorway, both of them looked pissed. Flint let me go and I slumped back down to the floor and sobbed loudly. "I just wanted to see if she was ok" Flint said sounding convincingly concerned.

"I think you should leave" Draco said coldly with his eyes narrowed on Flint.

"Alright then" he said with a small smile "See you around mate" he chuckled and dissaperated. Immediately Addie rushed over to me and tried to pull me into a hug and I tried to fight her off until I just gave up and cried into her shoulder. Draco just looked at me confused, like he didn't recognise me.

"I'm just going to ... leave..." he muttered and walked off leaving Addie to console me as we sat on the bedroom floor.

* * *

"Keira!" I heard Draco yell and I woke up instantly. 

"What?" I asked but it came out as a sob and I realised my throat was sore.

"You were screaming in your sleep" he told me looking concerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I muttered and lay back down to try and go back to sleep.

"What did Flint do to you?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine" I snapped rolling away so I didn't have to face him

"Yes it does matter and your not fine, people who are fine don't scream while they sleep and I know he's the reason you've got that scar on your back." He hissed

"Well there you go then, mystery solved, case closed can I go back to sleep now?" I asked agitated.

"No, it's more than the scar. Keira you were scared out of your mind, I've never seen you like that not even in front of the dark lord, it wasn't like you and it was worrying. So obviously Flint did more to you than give you that scar. Tell me what he did!" He demanded.

"Look" I said exasperatedly "You know what you need to, that I never want that bastard near me ever again and for real reasons, not just being irrational, but I don't want to get into what happened again ... I can't ok" I said and felt my eyes begin to tear up.

"Ok" Draco sighed. "Go back to sleep"

"Ok" I sniffed and tried to make myself comfortable. Five minutes later I was still awake, I was still afraid.

"Keira?" Draco whispered.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Your shaking" he stated.

"Am I?" I asked stupidly to myself and laughed a little when I realised he was right. "Sorry" I muttered as I tried to control myself.

"Come here" here said softly. And he sighed as I didn't move because I was trying to work out if he really said that. Instead he pulled me to him gently so my back was against his chest and he held me so that I was still. "Now relax and go to sleep, you'll be fine." Oddly enough it made me feel safe, and what was stranger was that I didn't mind that it was Draco that made me feel safe. Rather than worrying about that I tried to relax and sleep like he said.

"Thanks Draco" I whispered before drifting off into a peacefull sleep.


	11. Chapter 9

"Get a room you two" I heard Fred yell and realised he was talking to Draco and me. Yep, that's right, me and Draco are making out in front of all the Weasleys (except uncle Arthur and aunt Molly) again. Bill and Fleur are having a barbeque so everyone's playing happy couples ... well everyone but Ron and Hermionie; they kept glaring at each other and making snide comments. You know getting a room does sound like a tempting idea.

"Shut up!" I snapped more at my own thoughts than at Fred.

"Wow Keira. Amazing comeback. I'm not sure but that might have been harsh enough to scar me for life." He mocked. I opened my mouth to make some witty smart-arse remark ... only I didn't have one. 'What's wrong with me.'

"Are you ok?" George asked sounding mildly concerned and slightly amused.

"Yeah, you not acting like yourself" Fred added

"Usually you have an answer for everything" George continued

"And you can't shut up even if you wanted to"

"Oh piss off before ... I smash you heads together so hard that you'll ... conjoin and become Siamese bloody twins." I ranted annoyed because they were right.

"Well that was lame" Fred snorted

"But I guess it will have to do." George finished and they wandered off.

"Meh" I whined and buried my head in Draco's shoulder in shame. I heard him chuckle. For some odd reason part of me wanted to laugh too but instead I bit him.

"Hey" he yelled, "What was that for?"

"Just wanted too" I mumbled into his shoulder. I thought he'd say something back but he didn't, so I decided to stay where I was for a while.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked softly.

"Nothing" I sighed.

"Liar" he whispered.

"Really?" I laughed "Me? A liar? That's absurd"

"What's wrong?" he asked again. "Is it the nightmares?" I thought about it for a second, it's true the nightmares I've been having since the Flint fiasco could be the reason for my strange behaviour, not that I'd admit it.

"I'm just stressed, not surprising really" I replied "I'm gonna go get a drink"

"Ok" Draco said not sounding thoroughly convinced as I headed to the kitchen.

* * *

A guess a drink was a light understatement, what I should have said was I'm going to the kitchen to down a bottle them relax and take my time wit a second bottle and the grab another bottle on my way out. Not that it matters I guess, I think most people were happy that I was a bit more relaxed. Well when I went back outside I was pleasantly surprised to find Draco and Bill laughing and joking and looking like they'd been friends for years. Instead of interrupting I found someone else to talk to. I was actually having a pleasant conversation with Ginny when another guest arrived. He apologised for being late and made the rounds saying hi to everyone. "Hey Gin" he said once he got to us and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. He turned around to greet me and almost managed to hide his shock at seeing me there.

"Potter" I said as a way of greeting not bothering to at least try and sound friendly.

"Grey" he replied icily

"Actually it's Malfoy now" I told him brightly and showed him my ring finger. I couldn't help but laugh when his jaw dropped.

"Your kidding right?" he spat

"No she's not" Draco said from behind me and possessively put his hands on my hips.

"Malfoy" Harry hissed at Draco

"What?" I asked innocently and Harry just glared at me.

"Pott-" Draco started but I elbowed him before he said something stupid

"Be-" I said but was interrupted

"Friendly?!" Draco exclaimed, "Please don't tell me you want me to be friendly to that bastard"

"Hell no" I replied "Just civil, for everyone else's sake"

"Aww look, the Draco Malfoy is on a leash." Harry mocked

"Shut up you prat. My little secret's out and if I were you I'd play nice or else everyone will know yours too" I said viciously.

"You wouldn't" he growled

"Try me" I replied with a grin. I managed to win our staring contest and he stalked off to talk to someone else.

"You just put Potter in his place" Draco said clearly impressed. "I think I underestimated you"

* * *

Later I was once again sitting in Draco's lap trying to have a conversation with Charley, Percy and Raia about the recent crackdown on the importation of firewhisky. Only Draco was trying his best to distract me, to put it in simple terms he just wouldn't keep his hands to himself. He even bit me a couple of times and told me he "Just wanted too". He was doing a good job of winding me up. You'd think somebody would have said something about it but no, they just ignored it and carried on with the conversation, apart from Charley who would shoot us glares but that just encouraged Draco.

"Stop it" I hissed so only he could here me.

"Why? It's fun" he said with a smirk.

"No, it's torture" I whined.

"Exactly" he whispered and I felt shivers shoot down my spine. I tried my best to ignore him again but after five minutes I realised I had no chance of managing it.

"Right" I said standing up dragging Draco with me "We should be going, I promised Addie I'd go shopping with her early tomorrow morning so I need to get some sleep."

"But it's seven o'clock" Bill said looking at me with a knowing smile.

"Well I didn't say how early I was meeting Addie" I replied and stuck my tongue out.

"Whatever, G'night Keira." he laughed and then nodded at Draco "Have fun mate"

"Will do" Draco replied before I apparated us home.

* * *

When we got home I collapsed on the sofa trying to contain myself. I was so close to jumping on Draco bloody Malfoy it was unreal. He just laughed and sat next to me saying nothing. After a minutes silence I was still struggling to control myself. "Soo Keira ... a knut for your thoughts" he said jokingly probably having a general idea about what I was thinking anyway. I considered telling him exactly what I thought.

"Sod it" I said and swiftly moved across the sofa so I was straddling him and kissed him hungrily. He quickly took control and turned it into one of those rough passionate kisses that leave me breathless and his hands began to wander as I started on his shirt buttons. Then he pulled away slightly. I looked at him puzzled.

"Your not going to change your mind this time are you?" He asked looking at me cautiously like I was a ticking bomb. Instead of answering him I decided to kiss him again. Apparently he was satisfied with this as I felt him smirk and he whispered "Good" as he pulled away and apparated us into the bedroom.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling happy and like myself again. I wasn't surprised to be using a naked Draco as a pillow. I remembered everything that happened last night and it didn't actually bother me like I thought it would, it didn't bother me at all, I had enjoyed myself. All of the stress that had built up was either gone or just didn't seem to matter. I didn't have a nightmare last night and I didn't have to worry about that stupid bet. 'THE BET!!! I can't believe I forgot about the stupid bet!'

"Draco, wake up" I said nudging him gently.

"Hey Keira" he yawned as he regained consciousness "Your naked"

"As are you" I said smiling. He smirked as he realised what had happened.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" he said cockily

"Are you sure about that, could just be the acts of a desperate woman" I teased

"Yep, I'm sure" he replied and I laughed. "And just so you know, you were worth the wait ... but only just"

"Gee, thanks" I snorted then paused "Soo what was the date yesterday?" I asked because I honestly didn't have a clue.

"Why?" he asked as if it was a stupid question ... which it sort of was.

"I want to know who won the bet" I said getting to the point.

"Oh well ..."

"Get on with it" I whined and prodded him

"Yesterday was one month since we made the bet so I guess you win."

"Seriously?" I asked excitedly, I was quite a competitive person.

"Yes" he sighed.

"So you're my slave for today?"

"Yes" He sighed again

"Awesome" I said ecstatically


	12. Chapter 10

I feel I should apologise for not updating in a while, I honestly thought I had at one point but I was wrong. So today there's three updates mainly becuase I felt like splitting into three and I'm tired and it seems like a good idea to me right now. And while I'm nattering on I'd just like to say I love all of the feedback I've been getting so thank you to the people who have posted reviews even the bad ones, everyones entitled to an opinion. Anywho here it is (this bit is a lil short though)

* * *

Having a slave can be quite fun. After an ... exhausting morning Addie came over. We decided to dress Draco up as a bunny rabbit then had him follow us around and carry our bags while we shopped. Then we had a tea party and invited some of our neighbours and had Draco wait on us while he was still in his costume. And to end the night we had him knock on people's doors and smash an egg on the head of whoever opened the door. Of course Addie and I took plenty of photos but unfortunately the day had to end and Draco and I had to get back to everyday life although he kept trying to get his revenge but with no success. We've decided that we're not an actual couple but we are dating, which means he takes me to dinner sometimes. We still fight though but we don't take it as seriously and now we have the benefits of making up.

* * *

Today I had decided to bring him lunch in the office again because I was bored and I knew I'd find some way of entertaining myself there. "Oh, we're going out tonight." Draco said as I buttoned up my shirt and made myself presentable.

"We are?" I asked unenthused, but what did he expect hardly no notice and apparently no choice.

"Yeah, my parents are having a ball, sort of a ... work thing" he muttered monotonously. 'Ah so there really was no choice for either of us' I thought. "Well I bought you a dress and we're expected at half six and we'll have dinner there so all you have to do is get ready."

"Ace" I muttered sarcastically.

"And I expect you to be on your best behaviour." He added sternly. I laughed, I really couldn't help it.

"Wow, role reversal! How does it feel to be the one in control now?" I asked mockingly

"Terrible" he stated simply "It's far too important to rely on potentially uncooperative factors like you." He added glaring at me.

"Welcome to my world" I said chuckling a little. I got up and gave him a peck on the cheek "Well I guess I'll see you later then"

"Don't forget to look really happy if you see Christian." He called after me

"Will do" I called back as I left.

* * *

And as chance would have it I bumped into Chris five seconds later.

"Keira!" he said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm ... visiting my husband" I said because 'to have sex with my husband on his desk' just didn't sound appropriate. From the look he gave me I think he got the message anyway.

"Mrs Malfoy" he said in clearly forced polite tone. "May I remind you that your husband is here to work and therefore shouldn't have any distractions."

"Yes heaven forbid that one of your workers gets distracted on their lunch break. Who knows what could happen. They could eat one of their files by mistake, oh that would be tragic" I said laughing at him. He looked like he was about to blow a fuse but then I heard some one else call my name "Uncle Dennis!" I exclaimed (yeah, I have a lot of "uncles" that aren't actually related to me, my parents were popular people), and rushed forward to give him a hug. "I forgot you worked here."

"Yes I do, in fact I'm head of the whole department. Anyway what are you doing here?" he asked friendlily "Don't tell me that you and Mr Goddard are a couple."

"Don't be absurd" I scolded playfully and shot a glare at Chris.

"Thank Merlin, he's a bit of an idiot really" he laughed

"I'm right here you know" Chris said sounding offended

"Shut up Goddard" Dennis Snapped

"Actually my husband recently started working in the International Magical Trading StandardsBody and I came for a visit." I said deciding I couldn't be arsed to watch Chris make a twat out of himself

"Really? Who? I've been hearing good things about that department lately, he might be the reason why." Uncle Dennis said jollily.

"Well Christian seems to think that he's doing so well I shouldn't even distract him during his lunch break for fear his standard of work may decline" I said grinning at Chris. "My husband is Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, I've heard of him," He said like he was thinking hard "Seems to have made quite a turn around"

"Honey, what are you still doing here" I heard Draco say as he approached us and gave me a quick kiss."

"You must be Draco" Uncle Dennis said cheerfully and offered his hand, which Draco shook "Congratulations, Keira is a lovely girl and you're very lucky to have married her"

"I know" said Draco looking quite confused.

"This is my uncle Dennis" I said trying to explain everything "He's head of the whole department of International Magical Cooperation which includes the sub department you work in."

"And I've just been hearing good things about you" Dennis stated sounding slightly impressed, "Have you considered furthering your career in the ministry?"

"Every single day" Draco said honestly glaring at Chris. Apparently that was the right answer as Dennis laughed heartily and clapped Draco on the back.

"Well there's an opening in the International Magical Office of Law. How about we discuss it over lunch tomorrow with your lovely wife." Dennis offered.

"Erm ... Yeah, sure, that would be great." Draco said sounding like he couldn't quite believe it.

"Good. Well I should be off but I will see you two tomorrow" He said and went to leave. "Oh and Goddard?" he added looking back.

"Yes sir" Chris replied eagerly

"Get a hair cut it looks ridiculous" he barked and left. I tried very hard to restrain myself, if I started laughing I don't think I'd stop. Chris however looked furious.

"Well" I started once I was sure I could contain my laughter "I have a party to get ready for"


	13. Chapter 11 part 1

It could be said that Draco has taste, it might not be necessarily good taste but at least its something. I eyed the dress he bought me for fifteen minutes before I actually put it on. It was ... nice, just nothing I'd choose for myself for a formal occasion. It made me feel like a very elegant and classy prostitute. It was dark green, silky and sort of corseted, maybe it would be better to say the top was made of two sides laced together at the front and the back. So it was very revealing but something told me it was better to be able to show off my dark mark when surrounded by deatheaters, they'd be less likely to question my loyalty ... maybe. Although I used a glamour to cover up my scar. The bottom of the dress was long and flowing and very slightly poofy. "So ... what were you actually thinking when you bought this dress?" I asked as Draco walked in dressed and ready to go.

"Why? Don't you like it?" he asked back

"I have mixed feelings towards it, part of me loves it and part of me hates it" I stated as I put on a lil bit of makeup.

"I just thought it would be perfect to wear among deatheaters and anyway I think you look stunning" He said smiling at me

"You would" I said chuckling.

* * *

We arrived slightly later than we planned and everyone seemed to have already arrived. The Ballroom was huge and impressive, everything was black green and silver, it was dimly lit my hundreds of candles and there was a slight snake theme. I guess that's just the standard way to decorate for a deatheater ball. I saw Draco's parents start to walk in our direction, they're pretty hard to miss. I heard Draco mutter a very sarcastic "Great!" and wanted to laugh but decided against it as they were getting so much closer.

"Draco!" his mother exclaimed and hugged him "I'm so glad you could make it." I think he was about to reply but he was then greeted by his father and his mother turned on me. "So, you must be Keira" she said as if she was addressing something stuck to the bottom of her rather nice stilettos.

"Yeah, and you must be Narcissa" I replied trying to keep my tone light, I offered her my hand but she ignored me and looked me over.

"Age?" she barked. For a moment I thought she couldn't be serious but a glance at Draco told me she was

"20 years 5 months and 16 days" I said smiling and ignoring her scowl

"House?" She snapped.

"Ravenclaw" I replied still smiling. So far I don't think she liked any of my answers

"Blood?"

"Pure" I answered getting bored

"Well at least that's something." She said rather clearly and loudly. 'Doesn't the silly woman have the decency to mutter things like that?' I thought. "You are aware that you Marriage to my son is fake, that it had to be forced and that we would never actually accept you into our family, aren't you?" she asked cruelly.

"I am very aware of that" I practically growled and was about to retort when I felt Draco squeeze my hand so I decided to keep my mouth shut. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Narcissa.

"Are you two sleeping together?" she asked staring at our joint hands

"Yes" Draco and I replied simultaneously.

"You better not trap him!" she hissed at me "Your brat would not be accepted by this family either." The there was silence, no one knew what to say next, well I had something in mind but it was not at all appropriate.

"You look familiar!" Lucius said but something in his voice made it seem like an accusation.

"Well I don't believe we've met Mr Malfoy, but it's possible you may have seen me around" I replied trying to sound polite. It would be nice if one of his parents could tolerate me but I have a sneaking suspicion I know where he's seen me before and that won't help my cause. Then there was silence again. Only this time it was interrupted when someone came over.

"The Dark lord wishes to see you two" he announced look at Draco and me.

* * *

"My lord" we both muttered and bowed as we walked in to the Malfoy's study

"Take a seat" hissed Lord Voldemort harshly. Draco and I did as we were told and waited for him to continue. "From your reports it seems that there has been quite a lot of progress in getting him accepted back into society." I nodded in reply. "Then why haven't I had any information about regarding the order and their activities from either of you since the arrangement started?" he asked sounding slightly pissed.

"Well my lord" started Draco beating me to a reply "although Keira's friends have accepted me they still don't trust me, and while they don't trust me they won't let slip any information to Keira in case she tells me."

"However it's very possible that Draco is going to move up in the Ministry very soon which will could provide you with a slight bit more control of the Ministry." I added trying to make it seem like we were still useful.

"Good for Draco" he spat "But I already have plenty of people in the Ministry. And what about you Keira? What are you doing to prove your worth to me?" I tried to reply but my mind was faltering. "Do something soon or you'll be back to _entertaining _my guests."

"Yes My Lord" I muttered feeling slightly ashamed.

"You may leave" he announced to us and we both got up and bowed before leaving the study. My mind was racing and every five seconds it went 'Oh shit!'. As we headed back to the ballroom I felt Draco's arm around my waist and it actually comforted me to know he was there and possibly cared.

* * *

Once we were back we were forced to chat to people for about ten minutes and then we sat down to eat. There were a few speeches, one was even done by the dark lord himself but I didn't listen I just stared at my empty plate and tried to come up with ideas about how I'd get myself out of this mess. I could tell the speeches had stopped when about a hundred house elf's came out carrying silver tray's cramming with food. To be honest I didn't eat much, drank loads of wine wishing I had something stronger but I just couldn't eat. Draco tried to comfort me again and held my hand under the table, which made me smile at him. "You might want to slow down with the wine" he whispered to me. I raised an eyebrow at him "Ok you definitely won't _want_ to slow down but for your own good I think you should" he replied and I chuckled and put my glass down.

"Happy now?" I asked snippily

"Ecstatic" he mumbled and gave me a quick kiss.


	14. Chapter 11 part 2

Soon the plates were cleared away and the dancing began and I'm pretty good at most forms of dancing so that managed to relax me and I actually started to have a good time.

"Hey Draco, Keira." Blaise said as we were having a break from dancing

"Hey" said Draco and they did informal guy handshake thingy (me and Addie tried that once but it didn't work for us so we decided to tackle each other in public).

"Zambini" I said coldly to show I was aware of his presence.

"Keira?" Blaise said warily.

"I think she's mad at you." Draco explained looking slightly amused.

"What did I do?" he asked defensively.

"You cant keep you mouth shut, that's what" I spat.

"Oh" he said smirking as the realisation hit him "Did you find any of it useful?" he asked Draco

"A bit" he replied smiling slightly. I glared evilly at both of them.

"Oh come on Keira" Blaise laughed "I didn't tell him everything, I thought I'd let him discover some thing's for himself."

"Gee, I'm overcome with gratitude" I said sarcastically "You make it sound like it was a sure thing and that I'm easy"

"Well, don't really want to offend you darlin' but-" Blaise started

"Finish that sentence and it will be the last thing you do" I growled and both of them laughed at me.

"Well anyway I just came over because a few of us are going to play cards in the den I wondered if either of you wanted to join, after all Keira's usually up for anything." Blaise said grinning at me. I tried to glare at him but I couldn't help but smile when I felt Draco's hand on my hip, probably a protective gesture.

"Who's playing?" he asked.

"So far Goyle, Flint and Travers" Blaise answered. I think my heart stopped at the mention of Flint. 'Of course he's here, this night just wouldn't be complete without him'. I felt Draco's grip on my hip tighten slightly and saw him look at me and he actually looked concerned.

"You go and play" I told him softly "I'm sure I'll find someone here that I could talk to"

"Your certain?" he asked quietly.

"Yep. Go and have fun" I chirped and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Keep him away from me" I whispered into his ear before I pulled back.

"Will do" he replied and kissed me before he left with Blaise.

* * *

Ok, so I may have lied when I said I could find someone to talk to. I didn't actually know many people and those that I did know were people I'd rather not talk to. I don't think I've ever been so uncomfortable ever ... which is really saying something since once I, actually never mind that story really isn't something I want to share. Some people would just stare at me, I really didn't understand why. Naturally I ended up at the bar. A Malibu or two later I was feeling as relaxed as I could in the possible situation.

"Your Keira right?" a pretty blonde in a dark blue dress asked.

"Umm... yeah" I replied cautiously wondering why she was talking or if I was actually supposed to know who she was. She just laughed lightly.

"I recognised you from school" she explained friendlily "I was two years below you I think and a Slytherin so don't worry if you don't remember."

"Oh ok" I laughed "Just for the record, you are?"

"Calista"

"Well it's nice to meet you Calista"

* * *

Callie and I chatted for a while, mainly about standard stuff like how she never expected me to be here and which teachers we liked at school. Nothing to fascinating but enough to keep me sane, she was a nice enough girl. A few more people came and joined in, they must have found out whatever was originally keeping them away wasn't contagious. I was in the middle of telling a story when I felt some one prod my arm and hiss my name. I held up a finger to indicate I would be a moment while carrying on with what I was saying. They prodded me again I quickly finished my story turned around and asked "What?" in a way that could have been perceived as both loud and rude.

"I just thought I'd remind you that Draco's mine so you should back off" Pansy said snidely.

"That's nice dear" I replied as if she was a small child and tried to resume my conversation with Callie and her friends.

"I mean it!" she hissed pulling me round to face her while I tried not to laugh. "I don't know what he's doing with a whore like you but I'd stay away from him if I were you or you'll be sorry."

"Merlin" I muttered in annoyance "Do you know about mine and Draco's pretend marriage?" she nodded "Then you know very well I can't 'stay away' from him as we live in the same house and share the same bed." A couple of people laughed.

"But he's supposed to be mine" she growled.

"But he's not" I stated simply "Were you even together before the whole marriage thing?" This time she just glared rather than answer me "No you weren't. He hasn't touched you since school and if I were you I'd just get over him, he's clearly not interested and from what I've heard stalking someone is a major turn off."

"Shut up or else" she yelled and shoved me.

"Wow, I'm so scared" I laughed. That apparently was Pansy's limit and she slapped me. So I smiled sweetly then swung for her and felt immensely satisfied when I felt my fist connect with her jaw and I heard her hit the flaw with an amazing thud. "Get out of my sight before I do permanent damage I said in a bored tone and then resumed my previous conversation.

* * *

But as fate would have it that wasn't the end of the drama for tonight. Not by far. I was talking to a different bunch of people I think, not that I really care. I was still having a laugh. I had more to drink. I could pass for a happy person. But then a rather pissed fake husband dragged me from the ballroom into an empty room. "Hi honey, how was your game?" I asked hoping my tone conveyed the right amount of annoyance due to the scene he just caused.

"Did you fuck Flint?" he asked angrily. Suddenly I felt as if I had been hit by a tone of bricks and I was unable to breath

"Wh-what?" I spluttered out

"DID YOU-" he roared

"I heard you!" I screamed trying to hold back tears "bu- ... it's just. Where is this coming from?"

"Because he said you did" he yelled "over our friendly game of cards"

"Of course the bastard said that" I laughed which was sort of difficult while sobbing, this seemed to confuse Draco a little. "Do you really want to know the truth?" I asked him quietly looking strait into his eyes. He just nodded stiffly. "Yes we had sex" I muttered and tried not to flinch when I saw his fists clench. "But I didn't have a choice" I added quietly. That seemed to stun him.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Please don't make me say it again" I pleaded. "I think I put up a hell of a fight though" I said shakily "Can't see it right now but I've scars to prove it."

"You mean he ...?" Draco asked not bringing himself to say the words I didn't want to hear anyway. I nodded grimly. "Right" Draco said unbelievably calmly and walked out the door. For a couple of seconds I stood their dazed and confused before rushing to the door which I found to be locked. I struggled trying to open it before I realised I was a witch and wasting time by being stupid when I needed to know what Draco was doing. I quickly pulled out my wand and rushed back to the ballroom. Instead of another scene it was calm and people were going about their usual business, chatting dancing and laughing. I spotted Draco talking to Marcus Flint and some other guys at the far side of the room and cautiously began to make my way over.

"So she admitted it then?" I heard Flint ask when I was in range. I froze.

"Sort of" Draco replied monotonously "I didn't believe it myself. I mean you and her? Just doesn't seem likely"

"I know" Flint said sounding a little proud. "She played really hard to get, but I know she wanted it" then he laughed "Even though she denied it afterwards, she wanted it." I still remained frozen, feeling so many feelings I'm amazed I didn't scream.

"Did you hurt her?" Draco asked in his same empty tone.

"Yeah, but that was part of the game" he said showing no remorse. I closed my eyes wishing I could just disappear into nothing. When I opened them again Flint was on the floor being punched repeatedly in the face. Draco was quickly pulled off by a group of guests and once he was back on his feet he quickly shrugged them off. Then he spotted me and I flinched when he started to make his way towards me but he just gently wrapped an arm around me and led me out of the room.

* * *

Once we got home neither of us said anything. I don't think we knew what to say. Now that I'd snapped out of my daze I noticed Draco hands were bloody so I quickly fetched a bowl of water and a cloth and sat him down and began to clean them for him. "Sorry about ... well... tonight in general" Draco muttered quietly.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about ... it" I replied. Then there was silence again, only I was getting sick of silence. "Thank you for punching him" this made Draco chuckle a bit, which made me smile slightly.

"It's not even a fraction of what the bastard deserved." He said bitterly

"I know. I punched Pansy" I said changing the subject.

"Why?" he asked slowly, smiling at me

"Because she slapped me after I told her she should stop stalking you when she told me to back off because you were hers" I said trying to summarise the story.

"Looks like we're both going to be in trouble tomorrow then" he sighed after he stopped laughing. I nodded gloomily. "Come here" he said tiredly after I'd dried his hands, being careful around where he'd grazed his knuckles. I sat next to him and he pulled me into a gentle hug. "I never thought I'd ever say this to you, but I care about you, quite a bit. That's why I probably reacted the way I did earlier." I kissed him softly.

"I care about you too" I admitted seriously "And I trust you and strangely enough you make me feel safe... when your not scarily angry" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So about this dating thing" he started sounding awkward. "I think it's time we moved passed that"

"I second that motion" I said trying not to sound stupid "So we're now officially a couple?"

"Yup" Draco yawned.

"That's odd" I stated

"Not as odd as being in a pretend marriage" he chuckled.

"Good point" I muttered snuggling into him. Not too long after we were both sound asleep together on our sofa.


	15. Chapter 12

It's odd how it's possible to feel so happy but so on edge at the same time. Since the ball I had received both good and bad news. Draco had got his promotion after a pleasant dinner with uncle Dennis, so he now worked in the International Magical Office of Law and wasn't stuck making tea for morons and there was a big pay rise so he was a lot happier. Dennis had also said that Draco had potential to become a big name in the ministry some day. I think what impressed Dennis the most was that he believed Draco had walked away from the dark side and survived which he thought showed a lot of strength and such, but I'm not sure his colleagues would share this belief. The bad news was that I'd heard that Calista had been murdered, rumour has it the dark lord had no use for her so disposed of her, and considering my last meeting with him it ...well it terrified me. I knew I had to do something to prove my worth soon or my days may well be numbered. But I was determined to push that to the back of my mind and let myself be happy, after all something's bound to spoil it eventually. However as time went on I couldn't help but feel more and more tense.

* * *

"That one?" Addie asked pointing to a middle aged man while we sitting down in our local Starbucks.

"No!" I shuddered "Besides he looks like he's with his wife and she might get the wrong impression."

"Fine" she huffed and I laughed.

"Try that one" I said pointing to a cute 20 something with lightish brown hair.

"Ooh, good one" whispered Addie as she got up, "Back in a second." I watched and tried not to burst into hysterics as she tackled the guy to the ground. I drifted off as she started to talk to him, she was probably trying the 'I thought you were someone else' excuse. Where I drifted off I don't know but it was warm and fuzzy. I really don't have a clue how long I stayed like that for but I think I jumped at least a foot in the air when Addie prodded me in the back.

"Merlin what's gotten into you? You've been jumpy all day," Addie laughed.

"Lots and lots of caffeine?" I asked trying to think of a plausible explanation.

"Make sense" she shrugged.

"So how did it go?" I asked noticing that she was still smiling.

"Oh, I got his number" she chirped showing me a piece of paper.

"That's awesome," I replied enthusiastically, "Go you"

"What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked slightly puzzled.

"You mean you didn't think about that when he was giving it to you?" I asked laughing.

"Nope" she replied dreamily "I was busy imagining what our children would look like."

* * *

By the end of the day I was still jumpy but with the added bonus of being exhausted. Addie and I had spent the day shopping and playing games with unsuspecting passers-bys. The usual really, but it's still very tiring. Draco took me out to dinner as well, I think he was trying to make me feel better about the whole 'life in danger' thing, which was nice and we had a good time and I thanked him properly once we got home. So yeah, I'm exhausted, if only I could sleep. Seriously, it's just not happening, I want to sleep but I just can't. I grumbled as I got out of bed found my knickers and my wand (I'd taken to carrying it around everywhere I went) and went downstairs. My theory was that a nice warm drink might help but my dilemma was that caffeine had just become my enemy so coffee was out of the question and I didn't really feel like tea. I began going through the cupboards hoping they would hold the answer to my problem when I heard a crash from the living room. "Draco?" I called but was only answered by the sound shuffling. I felt my heart begin to pound. I cautiously made my way to the cause of the sound holding my wand in front of me. Nervously I nudged the living room door open and peered in. "Christian?" I exclaimed.

"Hi Keira!" he said goofily and chuckled. "Where are your clothes?"

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" I yelled, not even bothering to cover myself up.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the noise I apparated on to your coffee table and fell and I'm sorry that I broke your coffee table" he rambled out gesturing to the shards of wood that used to be the table.

"Your drunk" I stated in disbelief

"Just a little" he laughed "But I needed the courage. There's something not right about that ... that _husband_ of yours and I'm just here to find proof"

"What? No!" I hissed, "Get out! If your still here when I get back in two minutes I will have you fucking arrested!" I turned to go vent my anger on the kitchen ... or at least I would have.

"You're a deatheater" Christian said sounding both shocked and sober

"What?"

"You've got the dark mark" he said in the same hushed shock tone. 'Shit!!!!! He saw it!'

"Christian it's not what you think" I started not managing to keep the panic out of my voice.

"You're both deatheaters" he said in realisation "It all makes sense. I'm going to be a hero" he laughed and pulled his wand out.

"Stupefy" I yelled before he could fire off a spell at me. The ball of red light hit him square in the chest and sent him sailing back onto what used to be the coffee table. I dropped my wand and ran over to him struggling to believe what had just happened. The first thing I noticed was the blood, then the wooden shard coming from his chest.

"What the fuck?!" I heard Draco shout from behind me. He must have heard the noise and come down. He ran over to me to make sure I was ok then went over to check Chris. "Shit Keira! He's dead" he said and that's when my mind shut down.

* * *

An hour later and Ron and a group of law enforcers were here. Draco had called them and made sure I was covered up before they came to avoid another incident. I was a shaking hysterical mess, I couldn't help but burst into tears every now and then while staring at where Christian lay even though he'd been covered up long ago. My thoughts consisted of 'I killed him' over and over again on a continuous loop. I was only just aware of what was going on around me. Apparently Ron had made sure if for any reason law enforcers had to be called to our house he would be alerted strait away which is why he was here. At the moment he was 'questioning' Draco it seemed a bit more of a lecture to me. "I knew something like this would happen the minute Keira told us about you! I told her you were trouble but she wouldn't listen. But there's no way your getting out of this one Malfoy! A known 'ex' deatheater murdering someone in their own home. So what's your story?" he asked viscously.

"No story" Draco said monotonously "He broke into my house and I killed him. Simple"

"What?" Ron asked sounding shocked "Your just going to confess?"

"Yep"

"And you're going to show no remorse whatsoever?" Ron said glaring at Draco.

"Well it is regrettable" he started sounding bored "But we're all on edge in this house considering my unusual circumstances, he could have been a deatheater sent to kill me for all I knew. Merlin knows why he was breaking in anyway."

"Fine" Ron sighed. "Draco Malfoy you are under arrest for-"

"I did it!" I yelled jumping up finally back in action "I killed him!"

"Keira" both Ron and Draco said in unison. Only Ron sounded confused where as Draco's sounded like a warning.

"He's lying" I sobbed pointing at Draco. "I did it. He was sleeping. I couldn't. I went down stairs. And there was a crash. I was so scared. I thought they'd come for us. I opened the door. He was there with his wand. I stunned him. But he landed on the coffee table. The Draco came down. And he told me he was dead. I didn't mean too. I only meant to stun him. I didn't mean to kill him. But I killed him. I only wanted a dr-drink." by the time I'd finished I was crying into Draco's chest.

"She doesn't know what she's saying." Draco told Ron. "She's in shock"

"Shut up! I did it." I cried "My wand's over there by the door, check the last spell that will prove it!".

One of the enforcers retrieved my wand from where I said it would be. Ron nodded grimly at the man who then muttered "Prior incantanto" with his wand pointed at mine. The result proved that the last spell cast was a stunner and Ron looked devastated.

"Keira, you're going to have to come with me, ok?" he asked gently and I nodded while I tried to hold back the tears. "Take her to get dressed." He told someone and they led me upstairs. I came back downstairs I don't know how many minutes later as I was still sort of dazed but I did notice Ron pat Draco on the back. It would have made me smile but given the circumstances it would be a miracle if I could go five minutes without becoming hysterical. "Are you ready to go?" Ron asked. Again I nodded not trusting myself to speak. I was quickly pulled into a tight hug by Draco, it felt almost like he couldn't bare to let me go. I couldn't help but cry.

"Sorry" I sniffed.

"It's ok," he whispered and kissed me "It'll all be ok."

"We should go now" Ron sighed and Draco reluctantly pulled away. I went and stood by Ron and waited for him to apperate us out.

"I love you" Draco said quietly and I felt my heart jump. Then I realised that he must have said it because we were in front of people, it made sense. So I tried to smile bravely before I disappeared with a faint pop


	16. Chapter 13

It's been two weeks since I killed Christian Goddard and all I can say thank Merlin the dementors stopped guarding Azkaban years ago or it really would have been unbearable. How am I coping? Surprisingly well actually, I have a shocking amount of privacy (I think that due to my conections) so no ones discovered the dark mark on my back and I'm safe as Voldemort apparently won't have anyone break in just to kill me. Sure it's not the best way to live, but it will do for now and Ron assures me it's only temporary. He visits a lot even though he's been taken off my case because of personal involvement, I still think he's got a lot of influence in this though. And if he hasn't then my uncle Dennis does. Either way it looks like soon I'll be getting away with murder and it doesn't actually bother me. I mean yeah Chris's death was unfortunate and I know I could have dealt with the situation differently but had I done nothing I'd probably be the one dead and I'd rather it be him than me. He didn't really have a life or future anyway. Harsh? Yes. But I don't really care, that's my way of rationalising it so I can cope. I'm effectively not caring. Although when other people are around I have to act remorseful otherwise ... well it wouldn't do anything for my cause. Draco visited once. Just once. Said that they were trying to keep him away from me. We didn't say much, there wasn't much we could say under supervision but him being there made me feel better and a hell of lot worse once he left what he did say was that Chris's death was kept very quiet. Now for my biggest issue once I get out of this place my protection will be gone and unless I do something to prove my worth I give it a week before my name is in the obituaries.

* * *

"Addie get off me" I growled coldly glaring at her causing the poor girl to flinch. All she did was tackle me like she usually did but I just couldn't be arsed with it. I have just got out of Azkaban two and a half minutes ago and now I have my first bruise. Bloody great.

"Sorry" she mumbled, "Just happy you're ok"

"Yeah well there are other ways of showing that without causing physical damage" I snapped and Addie looked at me like I had just slapped her.

"Keira are you ok?" Draco asked looking at me with concern offering me a hand up. Both he and Addie had come to greet me and apparently Aunt Molly was having a big dinner to celebrate my freedom tomorrow.

"Yeah. Fine why?" I replied coolly ignoring his helping hand and getting up by myself.

"Just not acting like yourself" he said also looking slightly hurt.

"Look I'm tired, I just want to go home" I said feigning sincerity knowing I should keep up a bit of my act with Addie around, and smiled apologetically at her.

"Ok, I'll see you some other time then if you want to rest now." She said looking at me cautiously. I just nodded and looked to Draco who apparated us home.

* * *

"I want to join the order" I announced to Draco as we got ready for bed. It was pretty much the first thing I really said to him since we got home 7 hours ago.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed staring at me as if I really were insane.

"Possibly" I drawled monotonously "But it makes sense, if I'm in the order then I have to know what's going on with them and then I'll have something I can report back to the dark lord and therefore avoid a tragic demise." I continued sounding quite business like "On the other hand if he doesn't think that's acceptable the closer I am to the order the higher my chance for survival."

"Ok" he said calming down slightly "It might make sense but it's bloody dangerous, your just acting to be caught if you join and then ... Keira just no, don't, you'll die if you do."

"I'm dead if I don't" I said seriously looking him strait in the eye.

"You're set on this?" he asked quietly and I nodded. "Then I'm joining too." I would have questioned him but I knew anything I said would be used as an argument against me and he had that determined look about him so I just nodded grimly.

* * *

Unsurprisingly my celebratory dinner turned into a fiasco the second draco and declared that we wanted to join the order, so much so that we had to leave to avoid a hysterical scene from aunt Molly. Apparently she approved of my not taking part as she couldn't bear to see the daughter of my parents become a victim of the war that took their lives or some random crap like that. However I also found out they all approved of Draco now, I think it had something to do with him trying to take the blame for me. Well seeing as the dinner thing didn't go as planned I decided to plead my case to Bill, he had become a very active member in the order since Moody died a year ago.

"Why Keira?" he asked getting a little frustrated "Why now and not when your parents died?"

"Because I was young then, I didn't understand." I Blurted emotionally "And I was angry at them and it was all so confusing and I wanted nothing to do with it. But since I married Draco I've been dragged back into this war and I've been doing nothing! We knew our lives were in danger and we did nothing. And the more time went on the more we expected an attack and we still did nothing, but we can't anymore, I refuse to ever feel that helpless ever again!"

"Is this about the Chris ... incident?" Bill asked softly. 'Not really' I thought

"Yeah, I guess in a way I also need to feel like I'm doing something good, to relieve the guilt ... or something. I don't know I just need to do this" I rambled while looking at him pleadingly.

"Ok." Bill said with a nod "What about Draco? How can we be sure he's really on our side?"

"Because I already told you he wouldn't go back and obviously you believe that or he wouldn't be a free man" I replied rationally "And because his allegiance is to me."

* * *

"Damn it Keira I can't take it anymore!" Draco snapped. 'Took him long enough' I thought. It had bee just under a month since I'd been released from Azkaban and amazingly I was still alive. Draco and I had successfully joined the Order of the Phoenix and was therefore able to pass information to the deatheaters. But although I was alive physically I didn't feel like I was actually living. It felt unreal, more like I was watching from the sidelines while my life continued. The Weasley's, Addie and Draco didn't think I heard them muttering about me and my "cold and distant behaviour" ant that it was "Just a phase" and "a reaction to killing Chris" but I did. Still didn't care though. I was waiting to see how long it took before one of them said anything or shouted it as the case may be. "I can't take it none of us can"

"Don't know what you're talking about?" I replied emotionlessly as I walked to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Really? Then I'll tell you. I'm sick of this heartless bitch routine you've got going!" he yelled following me.

"Well it's nice you've got that off your chest, do you feel better?" I asked bitterly

"Your pushing everyone away. Addie doesn't even want to be in the same room as you and she's your best friend" he ranted pulling the cup away from me to get more of my attention. He actually hit a nerve. I felt all sorts of emotions come flooding back.

"Good for me" I replied sarcastically as I walked away "Brilliant intervention by the way I feel just great. Now piss off" I yelled hurrying offhoping he wouldn't notice I was on the verge of tears

"No!" he shouted stubbornly still following me "Not until I at lest know why your being like this?"

"Just leave me alone" I yelled back failing to conceal the emotion. "I want to feel nothing. It's the only way I can make it to the next day, otherwise I'll just breakdown and I can't do that. There's too much at risk so just leave me alone"

"No! You can't just feel nothing. It's not healthy and it's not you" he called after me.

"Why do you care anyway?" I sneered trying to head up the stairs only to be pulled back and held against the wall.

"Because I want my wife back" he hissed looking me in the eye and I laughed mockingly.

"Cute. But in case you forgot this is all pretend! Fake! A sham!" I said cruelly.

"Fine!" He growled "Then I want the woman I love back! The crazy smart funny passionate woman I started a relationship with."

"What?" I asked softly staring at him slightly shocked.

"Keira I love you." He said sincerely "I love you how you were and it kills me to see you like this because your like a stranger and I can't cope with it for much longer." He released me and I slowly slumped to the floor. "Keira?" he said clearly concearned. The pain was unbearable as I was bombarded by wave after wave of different emotions, inside it felt like I was being torn apart. I did something I hadn't done since the night I was sent to Azkaban and cried.

After two hours strait of crying I was starting to calm down. And in some odd way I felt better as everything I kept bottled in was out. But then again I also felt worse, I killed a man. But it wasn't intentional. But I felt so extremely happy, Draco loved me. But I felt guilty for being happy as I didn't deserve it ... and so on. It was complicated and confusing but it was normal.

"Draco" I sniffed raising my head from his shoulder to look at him.

"What?" he asked sounding worried. I kissed him softly.

"I love you too" I said smiling. The look on his face was priceless, sort of like relief and unbelievable happiness mixed together

"Missed you" he muttered kissing me back a little more passionately.

"Good" I laughed when he pulled away "And so you should. Oh, and thank you ... for bringing me to my senses"

"Not a problem, just happy you're back to normal." He replied as he tightened his grip on me slightly. "Oh and just so you know you look like shit" I glared at him

"Well I have just been crying for two hours, what's your excuse ferret face" I spat.

"Yep definitely back to normal" he chuckled and I punched him in the arm

"I'm tired" I said before he could complain.

"Guess it has been a tiring day, we should get to bed and go to sleep" he said yawning.

"I'm not that tired yet I said smirking mischievously at him.

"Definitely back to normal" he repeated and kissed me again.


	17. Chapter 14

Hey all just thought I'd apologise about my lack of updates, recently started doing a duel honours degree at uni and I'm afraid I was lied to whrn I was told 1st years had very little work. Anywho I'm still unsure when my next update will be, I'll try to do a few over Christmas as I don't think there are too many planned parts left. I hope you enjoy it. :) Mik x

* * *

"Keira, Ron's here with Potter" grumbled Draco as he woke me up

"What?" I asked in some sort of weird groggy shock. It's been another month or so since we joined the order and so far our involvement consisted of being aloud to sit in the meetings ... oh and make tea, can't forget about the tea meetings. And the only plausible explanation for Potter being here would be something to do with the order so it really was a strange situation.

"I'm not saying it again" he hissed and stalked off, I quickly got out of bed and followed him to the living room and just like he said Ron and Harry were here.

"What the fuck? It's not even daylight!" I screeched

"Keira, calm down!" Ron said gently. I was about to yell some more but the serious look on his face stopped me.

"So Potter what's so damn important you had to barge into my home wake me and my wife at quarter to four in the morning." Draco asked icily, glaring at Harry.

"And what a lovely home you have" Harry replied sarcastically

"Potter! Shut the fuck up and answer his question" I snapped.

"You can't order me around" he said arrogantly.

"I think you'll find I can" I replied and smirked as the look of realisation hit Harry. Ron stared curiously at his best friend while Draco did the same to me.

"Well we have a ... job for Draco" Ron said tentatively.

"Go on" I ordered dangerously.

"You see we need someone to go undercover and infiltrate the deatheaters" Ron finished looking at us both as if one of us would explode.

"Are you serious?" Draco chuckled looking shocked.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry questioned suspiciously

"Because it's an amazingly stupid idea you prat" I answered.

"Why's that?" he asked defensively.

"Because I don't have a fucking death wish." Draco spat "Think about it, I walked away from Voldermort and told you guys everything I know, the minute I go near a deatheater I'll be dead."

"We didn't think about that" Ron mumbled

"Yeah, well what were you thinking?" yelled Draco

"That we needed someone with no obvious ties to the order who maybe had a little experience with deatheaters" Ron explained quietly

"Keira could do it!" Harry announced gleefully.

"Keira could?" I asked looking at him like he was in desperate need of a visit to Saint Mungo's to get his head examined.

"Yeah" he said like it was the answer to life "Their marriage isn't very public and he can teach her all she needs to know and this way we know he'll definitely do it right because the life of his wife is at stake" Draco looked pretty much ready to murder Harry right then ... it made me feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Fine" I said with a yawn

"What?" Draco growled at me while Ron jaw hit the floor

"I said I'd do it" I replied simply and sighed exasperatedly when he just glared at me "Look I just want this war over and done with as soon as possible, I joined the order with a purpose and if this is how I can help I'll do it." I explained tiredly "So what's the plan?" I asked looking at the intruders expectantly.

"Errr ... we're gonna have to talk about this seriously and then we'll get back to you?" Ron said baffled like he was trying to work it out himself. By the time they left Draco... was still glaring at me

"Why?" he growled at me

"It makes me more valuable to both sides of the war ensuring that I won't be disposed of anytime soon. To the order I'll be their spy, they'll definitely want to keep me around and as far as Voldermort's concerned I'll be giving false information to the order and keeping them off of his trail, it's incredibly perfect" I laughed in amazement.

"But what side are you on" Draco asked frowning at me.

"The winning one" I stated and headed for bed knowing just by his face he wasn't happy with it.

"Oh Merlin! Your Playing with fire Keira!" he yelled after me.

"Yeah well I've always been a pyromaniac" I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear me and carried on up the stairs.

"Keira Oralee Malfoy, don't you walk-" he shouted only to be cut of by me laughing. "What?" he snapped.

"We're not really married, I'm not a Malfoy, I'm Keira Oralee _Grey_. I'd actually forgotten this wasn't real, it was nice" I said quietly slowly becoming consumed by my own thoughts. "This isn't going to work is it?" I asked beginning to panic "I mean your right, I am playing with fire, someone's bound to find out and we're going to have to go our separate ways. Then what? I mean what is there to keep us together. We might never see each other again! We won't be together! How am I supposed to sleep with out you there! No, no, no! No! There's got to be another way. There's-" suddenly my frantic rant was cut off by Draco's lips.

"Marry me!" he said as he pulled away breathlessly.

"What?" I asked in shock

"Marry me!" he repeated insistently "Lets do this properly, I love you and your right, this probably will go wrong and when it does I need to be able to know your still mine and always will be. That way when this war is over we'll know exactly where we stand with each other and then we can ... I don't know, have babies and grow old together."

"Your actually serious!" I laughed.

"Of course I am" he said frowning at me. "Do you love me?"

"Yes I love you, stupid" I said annoyed that he gad to ask.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked quickly

"Scarily I do" I laughed nervously not actually believing this was happening.

"What's stopping us?"

"Nothing" I replied feeling my heart begin to race

"Keira, will you marry me? Tonight?" he asked seriously, looking me in the eye, his face only centimetres from mine.

"Yes. Yes I will"

* * *

In a way the ceremony was completely like and nothing at all like the way I'd imagined it. I never dreamed that we'd have to modify the minister's memory so he believed that we had gone through all the right processes and were ready to be married as well as the memories of some muggles so they'd be our witnesses. I never thought my friends and the people I though of as family wouldn't be there. I didn't have the fitted white wedding dress with lacy off the shoulder sleeves. There were no lilies. And yet everything felt as it should. I felt all the feelings that I thought I would, I was nervous, ecstatic, completely in love and so sure of it all. And of course I was marrying my Mr Right. 


	18. Chapter 15

You know there's that saying 'Honeymoons over' well ours never really began. The next day Potter was back informing me of the plan, my do's and don't and the like. And then it was like I started a full time job ... just without the pay and job satisfaction. Draco was an amazingly supportive husband, he was exactly what I needed when I needed him whether it be a shoulder to cry on someone to fight with or ... other things. But it was all so very draining, I had to be on guard all the time just to make sure I didn't let anything slip to other people which was hard considering I've been stupidly emotional lately but that's stress and pressure for you. But with all the extra emotion is a load of confusion, I'm supposed to be rooting for the winning team but instead I want the order to win because that's the side my friends are on and well it's the right damn thing for Merlin's sake ... something's definitely wrong with me. But I do know one thing, I want this stupid war to be over.

* * *

"Grey" hissed the dark lord only it didn't register in my mind. "Grey!" he hissed again with a lot more anger but the only thing I registered was a quick jab in my side from Draco

"Yes my lord?" I answered finally, mortified that I hadn't been 100 focused, after all when meeting with deatheaters its not a good idea to be distracted.

"See me when this is over" he said coldly, "Alone!" he added when Draco looked as if he were about to speak. The meeting was soon over and the others were dismissed although Draco was hesitant to leave but we both knew there was no way in hell he could stay.

"I'm sorry for earlier my lord, I'm afraid I-" I began desperately racking my brains for something to say only to be interrupted.

"Save your stupid excuses girl, I have another mission for you" he stated firmly

'What?!' My mind screeched 'Because I'm not doing enough already' but instead of voicing this I nodded to show that I understood.

"I've been impressed with your results, your marriage to Malfoy has fooled many people, in fact many of the other deatheaters believe it too" he said in a tone that I assumed was meant to be light but his eyes were cruelly piecing mine.

"Seriously?" I laughed "I mean, Draco and I reached a certain understanding but that's all, I had no idea it was coming off as something more."

"An understanding?" he asked suspiciously and I nodded in reply "Do you ... _love _him?" he spat disgustedly

"He means nothing to me" I said as seriously as possible and for a second or so later I was sure I heard a thump outside of the room but it Voldermort didn't acknowledge it so I wouldn't either

"Good" Voldermort stated "Love makes people unpredictable and you really are an amazing actress."

"Thank you my lord"

"For this next mission I need you to seduce Potter, it will give you some power over him and allow us to manipulate him, it should be easy for a woman of your talents. Get it done!" he ordered.

"Yes my lord" I answered and quickly departed.

* * *

"I mean nothing to you?!" Draco shouted the minute I got home.

"What?" I asked honestly confused.

"Don't fuck me around, I heard you say it?" he screamed and I flinched

"You heard me talking to Voldermort" I said quietly as realisation hit me "What else did you here?" I asked urgently.

"Like I'd stick around to hear you say anything else" he spat. I couldn't believe how much it hurt to see him in so much pain.

"Draco, it was all bullshit, I swear I was just telling what he wanted to hear for our own sakes" I cried, "I love you more than anything, you've got to believe that."

"I want to believe you Keira but- but you were just so convincing, how do I know it's not me that's being lied to, or that this isn't just a case of convenience..."

"Convenience?" I asked hurt that he could think that "This isn't just about what I said is it?" I asked and Draco just dropped his head to look at the floor. "If I wanted convenience I'd have married Charlie and had an easy life but no, I want you instead, I love you, I _married_ you! This isn't pretend anymore, it's real and it's forever" I said really crying now as he was still looking at the floor. "You think it's a mistake don't you?". He just continued to stare at the floor "Draco?" I whispered as I felt like my heart was being slowly torn apart. "Look at me?" I pleaded through sobs. "Say Something!" I screamed. But still he looked at the floor "Oh god" I cried and took off upstairs. By the time Draco followed me up I had already thrown some clothes and stuff into a bag, got changed, cleaned myself up and calmed down. "What?" I asked coldly as I put some essentials into the bag that I'd forgotten while I was a bit more hysterical.

"Keira, I'm sorry" he muttered quietly

"Good" I replied savagely and continued packing.

"I love you" he said as sincerely as possible and part of me wanted to rush over and kiss him or say it back but I couldn't

"I'm not so sure you do anymore," I told him trying to stop my voice from breaking "How can you love me and not trust me? How can you believe our marriage was a mistake?"

"I don't know but I do" he said sadly.

"You know, I trusted you, I trusted you with my heart and- and it feels like you stamping all over it. Merlin, I can't believe I said something so lame" I chuckled, furiously wiping away at my eyes. "I can't stay here" I told him monotonously

"Where are you going?" he asked concerned.

"I have work to do" I said grimly with a forced smile and left my rings on the table before I dissapperated.

* * *

I ended up staying at Charlie's, I know it's the last place I should have really gone but he's always been good at comforting me and I could trust him not to say I told you so like the other Weasley's would and Addie would be too busy entertaining her muggle boyfriend. It's only been a day since I left and he hasn't tried to find me. I don't know how long I can carry on for, I t feels like I' dying a very slow and brutal and painful death.

"Hey, where you been?" Charlie asked gently once I'd returned.

"To see Potter" I answered dully

"How'd it go?" he asked sounding a little puzzled.

"Well lets just say mission accomplished" I replied then saw Charlie's expression go from puzzled to strait up confusion "Don't worry about it" I chuckled "I'm gonna have a shower." Then I left to do as I said as I would. Or at least I meant to anyway, instead I let the water run while I stripped of and just stared at myself in the mirror, I wondered if I looked any different, I felt different, I was different, I just wanted to know if it showed.

"Hey I'm making dinner " I heard Charlie yell "Do yo-" he stopped as he barged in to find me naked. "Sorry" he quickly apologised "I thought you were in the sh-" he stopped again. And that's when I realised my back wasn't covered by a glamour. Before he could do anything I grabbed my clothes and wand and dissaperated. Well now I'm really in trouble.


	19. Chapter 16

I'd have expected the news of me being a deatheater to be big news but it was all kept very quiet, not that I'm complaining of course. But now I was a wanted woman I had to be even more careful than usual, oh how I long to be careless, but no now I'll probably never be careless and care free again. How did Voldermort take my outing? Well he took it well enough I guess, then again he had another disaster to distract him. Would you believe my darling bastard of a husband had actually missed his last few meetings with the deatheaters, and he'd cut off all contact he had with them, the rumour is that he's actually joined the order for real. It makes me laugh now, think about it, me being the bad ass, him being the goody-goody. Well that is that it makes me laugh when I'm not crying my eyes out. I'm all over the place really, not that I'm letting the dark lord see, but I'm angry at Draco, but missing him desperately, seriously worried about him, and hating what my friends and family must think about me, ashamed really, and I'm sad and I'm scared and I can't believe the mess I made of this.

I decided I was going to go home, I needed to pick up a few things and decided to do a sneaky trip at night. But with me being he emotional mess that I am I ended up curled up in bed crying into the pillow. I heard a noise out side the room "Who's there?" I whispered squinting in the dark to see the figure at the door.

"Keira?" whispered a voice I recognised to be Draco's and I launched myself at him. "Oh thank Merlin your ok" he breathed squeezing me tight and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well that's debateable" I chuckled lightly

"I didn't know what they'd do to you" he tried to explain but I kissed him to stop him from saying anything else.

"I'm fine" I told him "You should be more concerned for your own safety, they're calling you a traitor"

"That's because I am one sweetie" he said patronisingly and smirked at me so I punched him in the arm and sat back on the bed.

"Why?" I asked quietly expressing a lot of concern

"I'm not quite sure, I had one of your stupid logic moments that you have right before you do something dangerous it made sense at the time but now I'm not so sure." He said and laughed a little.

"What do the guys think of me?" I asked feeling floods of shame hit me.

"They think it's there fault" he said gravely and sat next to me "They think they put you in this situation by asking you to go undercover and that you were seduced by the bad side ... apparently you've always been attracted to danger."

"Hey I married you didn't I?" I joked but remembered that was a touchy subject.

"Keira" he began "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to suggest it was a mistake, I know that now, this last week without you have been ..."

"Torture" I finished grimly

"You too huh?" he sighed "I mean what I said when I asked you to marry me though, I want to grow old with you and have babies and all that crap"

"Might not have to wait that long for the baby part" I mumbled and lay back on the bed

"What?" he asked confused and lent over me slightly so he could look me in the eye.

"I'm pregnant" I confirmed sounding ... well sort of emotionless, I honestly didn't know what to think

"Holy shit" he managed to splutter out and collapsed next to me.

"Yup" I replied in the same tone as earlier

"Were going to be parents" he stated in shock

"Yup" I repeated

"And it's probably going to have your lopsided mouth"

"Yu- ... Hey!" I yelled and turned to see him smirking at me so I poked him viciously in the ribs and he began to tickle me mercilessly. He soon stopped with his face above mine, smiled and kissed me, softly at first but then a lot more passionately and well one thing led to another and well I'm sure you don't need to hear the details.

Later we were lying in bed, I was resting my head on his chest listening to his heart beating while he stroked my hair.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked finally

"What?" he asked absentmindedly

"Where did you just get back from?" I asked curiously.

"A not so distant future where you were screaming my name in pleasure... again" he said dreamily and I laughed.

"Well I can't wait for that bit but we should really think about what happens next." I said trying to sound serious.

"We need this war to be over as soon as possible really" he replied thoughtfully

"Thanks for that insight genius" I drawled "Hey trade ya deatheater secrets for order secrets so we can see what's really happening" And that's what we did, a lot had happened recently, turns out Potter had accomplished whatever secret mission he'd been trying to do before facing Voldermort and Voldermort was in position to take over the ministry. The way we saw it if the Order attacked before the takeover they'd most likely win but if they waited to after the takeover Voldermort would be too powerful what with all the resources at his disposable and the order would most likely be destroyed. I guess it's time for me and Draco to decide which side we wanted to root for, we both have family and friends belonging to each side and both of us are considered traitors to one side each so far the reasons we have for which side should win were even for both sides. But in the end we managed to reach a decision. All we'll have to do is survive the battle.


	20. Chapter 17

It was all set, Draco and I had both leaked the information we decided on to our bosses and before we knew it we were preparing for the final battle. Draco had told the order of Voldermort's plan to take over which really lit a fire under there arses and they decided now was the time to take action. And as for me, I originally thought about telling Voldermort that he had a wonderful complexion but it could do with that lil' bit of colour so maybe he should take Nagini out for a walk and for obvious reasons decided against it. Instead I told him I had arranged a secret meeting with Potter and gave him a time and place in case he wanted to take some sort of action. This would all be fine and dandy but he's insisting all deatheaters be there in case it's an ambush and he's refusing to accept that I'm a lover not a fighter. So it looks like I'll be there for the final showdown as will Draco I expect.

* * *

So here I am, wand drawn surrounded by my fellow deatheaters. And there they are, the order of the phoenix and everyone in the world that I care about. I think I need to throw up.

It was sort of like one of those out of body experiences, we should all know that I have a pretty strong survival instinct and I guess it just kicked in and took over. I was hexing and cursing and dodging and blocking. It was crazy. I wasn't even sure who I was firing against half the time I just knew to avoid any red heads, that and I should stay alive no matter what. As fate would have it I ended up squaring off to an old friend of mine, one that used to be known as Miss Granger. It was the my survival instinct suddenly disappeared and my vindictive streak took charge, "Hermionie, long time no see" I said warmly and sent a hex right at her eyes hoping to blind her. Unfortunately she shielded herself. We fought for some time actually, bit of witty banter here and there mainly from me, she bitched and moaned saying she always knew I was no good and what I'd done to the Weasley's and in the end I actually got the better of her. "Hey 'Mionie, remember that time you nearly killed me" I drawled as I stood over her with my wand pointed at her chest "We're even, cuz I nearly killed you a few seconds ago but decided against it, just remember that I could have" I said and lowered my wand and walked away humming 'This is the ultimate showdown ...' I should really hurt Addie for introducing me to you tube. Soon after that I came wand to wand with my husband ... he didn't seem very happy.

"Keira! What are you doing here? I thought we said you'd stay out of it" he hissed as we sent lazy spells at each other to make it look like we were doing something.

"Yeah, like id be here if I had the choice" I snorted

"Fine" he growled, grabbed my arm and apperated us to somewhere a little away from the action but close enough to see, we'll watch from the sidelines and that way no one gets hurt he said looking more at my stomach than my face.

"You know, call me odd but I think I prefer it when guys talk to my breasts" I said thoughtfully.

"Your odd" he told me matter-of-factly.

"Oooh look I think the order is winning" I said pointing out the lack of people in dark robes and masks.

"Harry and Voldermort are still at it though" he said grimly. We continued to watch from the sidelines as the unthinkable happened, the two most powerful wizards of our time (or at least that's what will be written in the history books) fell. They both died but took the other out with them. At first everyone was disoriented but soon the remaining order ember regained control and quickly subdued the rest of the deatheaters. The Order of the phoenix had won but not without a price, besides Harry several others had died including, Percy, Raia, McGonagall, and Lupin. Charlie was severely wounded, the outlook didn't seem too bright and Aunt Molly was very out of sorts but she seemed to have received a blow to the head at some point. Of course me turning up at the end didn't help anything really, we tried to explain but obviously they still looked at me like I'd killed their puppy. Hermionie helped though, not sure how many opportunities in my life I'd get to say that but it was true, the story of how I didn't kill her seemed to win Ron over at least and that's a start. Later a letter was found from Harry, it was a farewell of sorts, seems he expected to go, it was full of sappy goodbyes that even had me in tears but that could also be due to hormones, anyway in the letter it also said how I had come to him before I was outed as a deatheater and told him what I was and made a deal. Of course the letter didn't say what the deal was and I'm certainly not going to give away his part, I keep my promises ... most of the time anyway Harry's little secret dies with me and that's what will grant me y freedom. After that it became a lot easier for them to forgive me as it all seemed like part of the master plan. No me and Hermionie didn't become best friends, I still can't stand the witch and yes I did cry at all the funerals, even Harry's but I'm still blaming the hormones. As for me and Draco we developed some sort of normal life, he got a very good job at the ministry and we move out of the muggle community and splashed out on a stupidly large house and I gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy who we named Alexander Thomas Malfoy. I'd like to say we lived happily ever after but that would be a lie, we continued the same way we started, crazy and irrationally with loads of fights and lot of love and I really wouldn't have it any other way. Again I can't believe I said something so lame.


	21. The End

5 years on

* * *

"Holy shit your huge" Addie spat out the minute she saw me.

"Thanks honey, love you to" I said with a scowl. Guess I should explain ... I'm pregnant and I'm at a party for mine and Draco's fifth wedding anniversary. And right now I'm very grumpy and fat ... really very fat, I feel like I'm wearing a tent.

"What she means is you look absolutely radiant" said her husband Dan, turns out he wasn't a muggle but a squib who found it easier to function in the muggle society so was very excepting of Addie being a witch.

"Yeah, yeah" I said dismissively but giving him a hug none the less.

"Can I say hi to the next of my God children?" she asked giving my belly a hug with her ear to the bump,

"I hope he kicks you in the head" I said cheerfully

"He?" she squeeled.

"Yep" I said proudly as I felt him kick where Addies head use to be.

"Is this one mine, you did promise to have my children you know" she said staring at me accusingly

"I'm sorry but this ones Draco's and he's already rather fond of him and three's enough for me, you may just have to have your own children" I laughed

"Fine" Addie huffed "But mine will be cuter"

"Bollocks will they" I almost yelled

We may have actually got into a half hearted argument if it wasn't for the fact we were interrupted by a high pitched squeal of "Mummy" from my three year old little girl

"Yes Evie honey?" I asked scooping her up.

"Xander and Toby wont let me play with them" she sulked and stuck out her bottom lip and I tried my best not to laugh. Things like this were serious to the little madam and she would have been highly offended if I didn't treat them as such.

"Well how about you go and see grandma, I hear she has sweeties" I lied but Evie soon wriggled free and went of in search of Narcissa. Yeah Narcissa and Lucious soon accepted me and my brats when they realised it was my connections that could keep them out of jail and it was the only way the Malfoy name would live on, they're still not particually friendly to me but they dote on their grandkids so I'm not fussed.

"Care to dance?" Draco whispered into my ear as his arms snaked round me from behind.

"No!" I said flatly and stepping away from him. He gave Addie and Dan a puzzled look but Addie just shrugged and quietly left dragging Dan behind her.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously approaching me again.

"You called me fat" I spat and glared at him

"What? When?" he spluttered out in shock.

"Earlier" I huffed, "You said it was a miracle that I could fit into this dress without magic and it's a stupid tent of a dress anyway."

"Do we have to go through this every time your pregnant" he groaned

"Yes!" I said sounding like a stroppy teenager. "Are you screwing your secretary?"

"What? No!" he almost yelled

"I saw you looking at her, she's pretty and skinny and probably a stupid whore-" I ranted

"Yeah but I love my fat wife" he laughed but stopped when he saw the look I was giving him. I began to stomp away. "Ok that was probably the worst thing I could have said" he started

"You think?" I asked angrily becoming even more frustrated because he got in my way.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant and it's beautiful and you're gorgeous and I'd be a fool to want anything else." He rambled pulling me into a hug

"Go on" I said still sulking

"And I'm sorry if I offended you but I love the bump because it reminds me how lucky I am to find such an amazing woman to bear me children with cute lopsided mouths and it keeps the likes of Charlie Weasley looking at you perversely-" he continued

"He does not!" I protested

"Yes he does," Draco answered before carrying on "I love the bump so much I forget that your sensitive about it and say stupid things. And I'm definitely not screwing Elle, Geoorge is" he laughed

"Okie dokes, all better now" I chirped and gave Draco a quick kiss.

"Good, now promise me after this ones born" he said referring to the bump "we won't have another because I don't think I would survive another 9 months of pregnancy."

"Yeah and I don't think I'll be able to get away with murder again" I laughed and let Draco lead me to the table where everyone was getting seated for the meal. Pretty much all the old gang was there with the exception of those who died in the final battle and Aunt Molly who only died about a year ago but had never really been the same since the battle. Of course there were new additions to like our kids, Draco's parents and friends from work, Charlie's fiancé, Fred's wife, Fluer and Bill's kid Toby and Ginny's child James Harry Potter and her new husband. It was a strange mix but it worked it took some effort but it did.

"Actually" Draco suddenly said and led me off somewhere private "I need to tell you something" he said nervously.

"Last time you told me that I hexed you through the window" I said suspiciously

"Yeah ... well" he chuckled tensely, "I decided I would try and track down our marriage certificate, seemed like it might be a good idea for a present or sumut only ..." he trailed off

"What?" I asked becoming worried

"Turns out it didn't officially go through" he said looking at me as if I was a bomb due to go off any second.

"What?" I asked in quiet shock

"This marriage has never stopped being a pretend one" he sighed "So ... Keira Oralee _Grey_ will you marry me ... again" I couldn't help but laugh and neither could he.

"Nah," I said smiling warmly at him "Lets just keep pretending, it seems to work for us" I added and kissed him softly

"Thank Merlin" he chuckled "I really couldn't be arsed for another wedding"

"Same" I said grinning as we went hand in and back to our guests.


End file.
